LONDON
by Lady Carol
Summary: Os exploradores finalmente voltam a londres
1. Default Chapter

"LONDON"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
"GALELA.. essa fic é para me redimir por todo o tempo que eu fiquei sem colocar fic no ar, espero que gostem, Review please, pro meu computador funcionar direitinho....hehehehe"  
  
## Parte 1  
  
Londres 1924, os exploradores tinham finalmente conseguido sair do platô. Challenger estava extasiado com toda a sua glória, ao tirar os pés do navio, muitas repórteres o rodeavam. O mesmo acontecia com os outros exploradores. Verônica resolveu ir junto, com a promessa de Challenger de que a levaria de volta. Já que ela já tinha descoberto várias coisas sobre seus pais, não viu motivo para não conhecer o país de seus amigos. Malone juntou todos os seus diários, que foi quase tudo que ele levou, ele estava mais feliz com a idéia de Verônica ter ido junto, que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Marguerite como sempre juntou todas as suas pedras preciosas, e não precisava de mais nada. John disse para ela, que ela não ia precisar daquilo depois que eles se casassem , mais quem disse que ela escutou. John não precisava de nada, só de Marguerite, mas com certeza suas armas eram boas de mais para se perderem no caminho. Finn, do jeito que apareceu no platô chegou a Londres, só que desta vez vestida adequadamente, Marguerite tinha ajudado ela e Verônica com o assunto das roupas. E ela iria ficar com Challenger em sua casa. A maior parte da bagagem era de Challenger, com todas as suas provas de que o paraíso perdido realmente existia. Contendo um ovo de T-Rex, vários de seus experimentos e plantas extintas. Finn, ficou encantada com o número de pessoas que os rodeavam, ela não saiu um minuto de perto de Challenger. Verônica estava com Malone, e Marguerite e Roxton desde que tinham saído do navio de mãos dadas, não se soltaram mais.  
  
"Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente estou aqui." Marguerite disse para seu marido, pois John e ela tinham casado no navio.  
  
"É muito bom estar de volta." Os repórteres perguntavam coisas ao mesmo tempo e eles tentavam responder, volta e meia ouvia-se os barulhos das máquinas fotográficas.  
  
"George...George!!!' Challenger ouviu uma voz familiar no meio da multidão, e procurava pela pessoa.  
  
"Jessy..." Depois de empurrões Jessy conseguiu chegar até Challenger.  
  
"Oh, George." Ela o abraçou – "Eu quase não pude acreditar quando disseram que você estava voltando." Ele a beijou na face.  
  
"Você não sabe como eu senti sua falta." Depois Challenger apresentou Finn.  
  
"É um prazer conhece-la." Jessy a abraçou com um sorriso muito verdadeiro no rosto. – "E vai ser muito bom tê-la em casa."  
  
"Eu vo gosto muito, vai se legal." Finn respondeu.  
  
"Nós vamos nos dar muito bem." Finn sorriu para ela.  
  
Algumas pessoas rodearam Malone e Verônica. "Edward Malone, esses tais de homens macacos existem mesmo? E os dinossauros?"  
  
"Tudo que existe lá, vocês vão poder ler em meus diários quando estes forem publicados."  
  
"E quem é a senhorita que está com você?"  
  
"Verônica, ela nasceu no platô."  
  
"Ela é uma selvagem?"  
  
"Não, e chega de perguntas, nós temos que ir." Ele pegou Verônica pela mão e foram encontrar Challenger.  
  
"Ei Malone, eu estou indo para casa." Challenger falou. – "Nosso carro está esperando."  
  
"É um prazer vê-la novamente senhora." Malone beijou a mão de Jessy que sorriu para Ned.- "Verônica você vai com o Challenger ou vai ficar no hotel com Marguerite, Roxton e eu?"  
  
"Ned eu vou com o Challenger, quero ficar com a Finn. Isso se a senhora não se incomodar." Roxton e Marguerite chegaram perto deles.  
  
"Eu vou ficar muito feliz em ver a casa cheia depois de tanto tempo de solidão." Ela sorriu para Verônica que retribuiu.  
  
"Olá Senhora Challenger." Roxton fez uma referência - "Nós já estamos indo, meu carro chegou, hoje nós vamos ficar no hotel e amanhã, depois das entrevistas, nós vamos para a minha casa em Avebury. Alguém quer carona?" Roxton perguntou.  
  
"Eu vou com vocês, eu também vou ficar no hotel hoje."  
  
"Prazer em revela." Marguerite abraçou Jessy.  
  
"Como sempre, muito bonita." Marguerite sorriu para ela.  
  
"Tudo bem, até mais tarde no jantar... Vamos Malone." Roxton foi na frente, segurando a mão de Marguerite, abrindo caminho no meio das pessoas. Ele a ajudou a entrar no carro e depois entrou também, Malone foi na frente.  
  
"Bom então vamos..." Challenger, Jessy, Verônica e Finn também partiram.  
  
##  
  
Roxton, Marguerite e Malone tinham chegado ao hotel e eles iam para seus quartos, obviamente John e Marguerite ficariam no mesmo.  
  
"Malone você vai querer ir conosco no jantar ou vai em carro separado?"  
  
"Eu vou em outro carro, não posso ficar grudado em vocês o dia todo."  
  
"Até logo Malone, nós nos vemos no jantar." Marguerite disse e ela e Roxton foram para o quarto.  
  
##  
  
"Ah, finalmente, cama, comida, banho quente." Marguerite disse quando Roxton fechou a porta. Ele foi andando até ela.  
  
"Que tal nós experimentarmos a cama primeiro?" Ela o abraçou.  
  
"Esqueceu que nós temos que comprar roupas para o jantar? Mas nós podíamos experimentar o banheiro."  
  
"É, ou o banheiro, era isso que eu ia propor." Ele a beijou – "Nós temos mesmo que ir comprar roupas, eu odeio fazer isso."  
  
"John, nós não temos roupas consideradas adequadas para ir a um jantar, e você vai dispensar um passeio com sua mulher?" Ele pegou ela pela mão.  
  
"E eu vou deixar de me exibir nas ruas com a mulher mais linda do mundo?" Ele levou ela para o banheiro.  
  
"Isso é um sim?" Ela desabotoou a camisa dele.  
  
"É..." Ele começou a beija-la ao mesmo tempo que tirava seu vestido. Foi passando a língua em seu pescoço e o vestido foi deslizando pelo corpo dela até cair no chão.  
  
"Nós não podemos demorar muito John." Ela estava com os olhos fechados.  
  
"Então vamos entrar na água..." John ligou o chuveiro, depois tirou suas calças – "As damas primeiro."  
  
"Com todo o prazer." Ela mal entrou e Roxton a emprençou na parede. Se apoiando com as duas mãos na parede, ele não parava de beija-la, a água caindo sobre eles não atrapalhava em nada. Marguerite passava a mão nas costas dele sentindo seus músculos, John foi descendo para seu pescoço, enquanto Marguerite desceu a mão para sua bun... nádegas.  
  
"Primeira vez que nós estamos fazendo amor em Londres."  
  
"É, mas vê se não deixa nenhuma marca roxa no meu pescoço, você adora fazer isso. Hoje eu tenho que prender meu cabelo."  
  
"Tudo bem, mas vamos parar de falar." Ele colocou sua boca sobre a dela, e foi com uma mão em sua perna levantando-a.  
  
"John, nós temos que tomar banho." Ela dizia em meio a suspiros. John soltou a perna dela.  
  
"Oh, como eu fui esquecer do sabonete." Ele pegou o sabonete e esfregou em suas mãos fazendo espuma. Depois ele foi com as mãos nos seios dela, e foi descendo para a sua barriga. E passou o sabonete em todas as partes de seu corpo.  
  
"Agora você também está precisando que alguém passe sabonete em você." Ela alisou o tórax dele e foi descendo, descendo....descendo....(hehehehe) depois passou o sabonete em todo o seu corpo.  
  
"Muito gostoso meu amor." Ele disse para ela, depois começou a beija-la. – "Você está pronta?"  
  
"Pronta para que Lord Roxton?" Ela se fez de boba.  
  
"Para isso!!!" Ele a levantou fazendo com que ela enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura.  
  
"Ah, isso, eu acho que sim." Lentamente ele penetrou nela, e fazia movimentos lentos enquanto a beijava. Marguerite gemia a cada movimento de sua cintura, que começou a se intensificar. Com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, ela encostou sua cabeça na parede enquanto Roxton beijava o vão entre seus seios. A respiração deles aumentava a cada segundo, e os dois se beijavam, num duelo de línguas que lhes causava mais prazer. Marguerite gritava com os movimentos fortes de Roxton. E como numa explosão, os dois chegaram juntos ao ponto máximo de seu ato de amor. Os dois estavam ofegantes. John foi colocando Marguerite lentamente no chão, com os braços em volta dele ela encostou a cabeça em seu tórax, deixando a água cair sobre eles, tentando recobrar suas respiração. Roxton tinha os braços em volta da cintura dela.  
  
"Essa foi muito boa..." Roxton disse para Marguerite que estava fazendo carinho na nuca dele.  
  
"É.... mas nós temos que terminar de tomar banho para sair."  
  
"Já tinha até me esquecido." De repente Marguerite olhou para sua mão e ficou assustada.  
  
"O que foi meu amor." John perguntou a ela ao perceber sua feição.  
  
"Minha aliança John, caiu do meu dedo." Ela mostrou a mão esquerda para ele.  
  
"Calma deve estar aqui no chão." Os dois procuraram no chão do banheiro. – "Aqui!!!" Marguerite respirou aliviada quando Roxton achou a aliança.  
  
"Ainda bem, eu não gostaria nem um pouco de ficar sem ela."  
  
"Me dá sua mão aqui." Ele colocou a aliança de volta no dedo dela. – "Você não achava que ia ficar sem aliança não é? Ainda mais que eu comprei uma aliança grossa desse jeito para dar pra ver de longe que você tem dono." Marguerite riu dele.  
  
"Ainda bem que a sua é bem grossa também, para dar pra ver de longe que você tem dona. Se alguma abusada chegar perto de você...."  
  
"Você ataca ela com seus golpes de espiã..." Roxton beijou ela.  
  
"Te amo." Ela disse pra ele.  
  
"Eu sempre vou te amar." Eles se beijaram.  
  
"Eu sei....Não querendo ser insensível amor, mais agora nós temos que nos vestir para ir comprar roupa, porque eu quero estar bem apresentável hoje a noite, e o meu maridinho tem que estar também. Nós prometemos para o Challenger que estaríamos lá."  
  
"Você fica bem apresentável nua meu amor."  
  
"Pena que a alta sociedade de Londres não apreciaria isso." Os dois riram e foram se vestir.  
  
CONTINUAAA...... 


	2. Parte 2

"LONDON"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
'Que bom que vcs gostaram da minha fic. Nessa eu ainda to pensando no Ned e a Verônica juntos. Rosa – Marguerite e Rox quanto mais tempo ficarem juntos piores as cenas hehehe.... Beijão adoro vcs desde que vcs continuem a mandar review.  
  
#######  
  
Parte 2  
  
"Vê, eu não quero mais usa vestido..." Finn se jogou na cama.  
  
"Nós vamos ter que usar Finn, temos que ir nesse jantar da sociedade zoológica com Challenger, todos vão, e vai ser legal experimentar coisas novas." Elas ouviram batidas na porta, Verônica foi abrir.  
  
"Verônica eu vim ver como vocês estão."  
  
"Entra senhora Challenger." Verônica disse para Jessy que entrou no quarto.  
  
"Me chame de Jessy querida. Já escolheram o vestido?" Ela sentou ao lado de Finn na cama.  
  
"Como eu queria que a Marguerite estivesse aqui, ela é tão boa para esse tipo de coisa." Verônica disse se jogando em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.  
  
"O melhor para vocês seria comprar um vestido novo, para falar a verdade eu também estava precisando, á tanto tempo que eu não vou a nenhuma festa."  
  
"A gente podia convida a Madge pra compra vestido... vocês tem telefone não é?" Finn propôs.  
  
"É uma boa idéia Finn, nós podíamos convida-la, eu vou ligar para ela." A senhora Challenger disse, e as três foram até o telefone.  
  
"Bem que a gente podia ir com a roupa que tem, minha blusa é bem mais legal." Verônica fez uma careta para Finn.  
  
"Eles nunca deixariam nós andarmos pela rua com aquelas roupas." Jessy começou a discar os números.  
  
"Vamos ver se ela está no hotel." Jessy disse.  
  
Depois de um rolo de números, o telefone começou a chamar. Roxton atendeu. Marguerite estava no banheiro terminando de se arrumar ( coisa de mulher demorar mais do que homem).  
  
"Lord Roxton!!!" Ele disse ao telefone.  
  
"Ligação de Jessy Challenger."  
  
"Pode passar." Demorou um pouco (tradução muito) - "Senhora Challenger?" Roxton disse.  
  
"Boa tarde Lord Roxton. Sua mulher está aí?" Jessy perguntou. Verônica e Finn tentavam escutar, Finn cochichou no ouvido de Verônica alguma coisa parecida com "Esse telefone é quase do tamanho de um elefante."  
  
"Sim senhora, eu vou chamá-la." Roxton largou o telefone. E foi até a porta do banheiro. – "Meu amor, Jessy quer falar com você." Ele ficou olhando para ela com cara de bobo. "Como ela está linda." Ele pensou. Ela estava usando um vestido longo azul claro, com um decote enorme na frente. Usava um colar de diamantes que brilhava intensamente e combinava com sua pulseira, que estava por cima de sua luva branca que vinha até o cotovelo. Seu cabelo estava preso numa espécie de rabo de cavalo, que deixava todos os seus cachos soltos que balançavam quando ela andava.  
  
"Jessy? Mas o que será que ela quer comigo? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" John despertou quando ela falou.  
  
"Não disse o que quer. Vai falar com ela." Ela passou por ele e o perfume deixou um rastro. John foi atrás dela e se sentou ao seu lado quando ela pegou o telefone.  
  
"Jessy, é Marguerite." Roxton encostou o nariz no pescoço dela.  
  
"Marguerite desculpe incomoda-la mas é que eu e as meninas estamos com um problema de roupa e precisamos de sua ajuda." Jessy olhou para Finn e sorriu.  
  
"Mas como eu posso ajuda-la?" John começou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto ela falava.  
  
"Nós queríamos que você fosse conosco comprar vestidos."  
  
"Eu e o John vamos sair agora para isso.... Jessy só um minuto." Ela afastou o telefone e cochichou – "Sai daqui, vai sentar lá do outro lado... não me deixa nem falar no telefone." John fez um beicinho, de brincadeira, meio rindo. Se levantou e sentou numa poltrona na frente de Marguerite, que estava rindo da criancice dele. – "Continuando Jessy, nós vamos sair agora, então nós podemos passar aí para pegar vocês. Você quer vir?"  
  
"Seu marido não vai se incomodar?" Jessy perguntou.  
  
"John você liga se Jessy e as garotas nós acompanharem nas compras?" Marguerite disse olhando para ele.  
  
"Quanto mais mulher melhor."  
  
"Ele não se importa, daqui a pouco estamos aí."  
  
"Obrigada Marguerite." E as duas desligaram os telefones. – "Fiquem prontas que ela já está vindo." A senhora Challenger comunicou a Finn e Verônica que ficaram super felizes.  
  
"John nós já podemos ir..." Marguerite disse para seu marido.  
  
"Já te disse o quando você está linda?" Ele pegou a mão dela.  
  
"Obrigada amor, é para você." Ela viu o sorriso dele – "Mas não inventa que nós não vamos desistir das compras."  
  
"Eu estou é com vergonha de sair ao seu lado na rua, eu com esse terno..."  
  
"Você está lindo com esse terno, muito lindo, vou ficar com ciúme de deixar as outras mulheres te verem assim." Ela ajeitou a gravata dele.  
  
"Vamos?" Ele deu o braço para ela, Marguerite o pegou. Eles andaram alguns passos e perto da porta Roxton parou. – "Cadê sua aliança?"  
  
"Ai, John, que cisma, está embaixo da luva."  
  
"Pois então coloca ela pra cima."  
  
"Pra que?" Marguerite soltou o braço dele.  
  
"Não quero que tenham duvidas do tipo de relacionamento que nós temos, e nem que pensem que você é minha irmã, prima ou algo parecido. Além do mais a aliança intimida os espertinhos que andam por aí." Marguerite deu a bolsa para ele segurar. Depois tirou a pulseira se seu braço e começou a tirar a luva.  
  
"Eu andando com um homem desse tamanho no meu lado, e ele ainda pensando que a aliança é que vai intimidar." Ela resmungava, quando ela acabou de tirar a luva ela pegou a aliança e ficou segurando enquanto colocava a luva de volta. Quanto ela terminou, colocou a mão na frente do rosto dele e pôs o anel lentamente no dedo. – "Está feliz agora?" Ela colocou a pulseira e pegou a bolsa.  
  
"Infinitamente." Eles se deram os braços novamente e saíram.  
  
#########  
  
"Finn, você está pronta?"  
  
"To Vê..." Ela se jogou no sofá.  
  
"Então é só esperar a Marguerite." Jessy sentou ao lado de Finn no sofá – "Que tal você indo me contando a parte de você ser do futuro."  
  
"Legal!!!" Finn ficou toda animada.  
  
########  
  
Marguerite e Roxton estavam no carro indo para a casa de Challenger.  
  
"Você está muito cheirosinha meu amor." Roxton cheirava o pescoço dela.  
  
"Ah, já vou te avisar para não ficar me beijando no meio da rua, nós não estamos mais no meio da selva."  
  
"Então eu tenho que aproveitar agora." Ele começou a dar beijinhos rápidos e estralados nela. Marguerite não parava de rir.  
  
"Pára John... olha o motorista."  
  
"Só se você me der um beijo daqueles bem dados." Ele nem deixou ela responder e começou a beija-la. Marguerite correspondeu ao beijo.  
  
"É.... Lord Roxton, nós já chegamos." O carro tinha parado e eles não tinham percebido. Eles pararam de se beijar, Marguerite começou a rir, quando olhou para Roxton.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Sua boca ficou toda suja de batom amor, deixa eu limpar."  
  
"Ah, devo ficar tão sexy de batom."  
  
"Com certeza, mais não vai andar assim do meu lado." Ela limpou ele.  
  
"Vamos?" Ele desceu do carro e pegou a mão de sua mulher para a ajudar a sair do carro. – "Eu vou ter que ir na frente depois, não cabem todos atrás."  
  
"Você vai conseguir ficar longe de mim tanto tempo?"  
  
"Eu acho que vou começar a chorar." Na hora que Roxton ia bater na porta ela se abriu,  
  
"Po vocês demoraram hein." Marguerite olhou para John.  
  
"É bom ver você também Finn, vocês estão prontas?"  
  
"Finn olha a educação." Senhora Challenger chegou atrás dela – "Vocês querem entrar?"  
  
"É melhor nós irmos de uma vez, não podemos ir direto para o jantar não é?" Roxton pegou Marguerite pela mão e foi voltando para o carro, as mulheres os seguiram. Ele ajudou uma a uma a entrar, e foi para a frente.  
  
CONTINUAAAAA........ 


	3. Parte 3

"LONDON"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
############  
  
Parte 3  
  
"Chegamos senhoras e senhoritas." Roxton abriu a porta do carro na frente da loja. E foi ajudando as mulheres a sair do carro.  
  
"É aqui Marguerite?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Sim, a Harrods, como eu estava com saudade." As mulheres foram na frente e Roxton atrás delas. Alguma coisa chamou a atenção dele na rua e ele parou na porta enquanto as garotas entraram.  
  
"É muito bonito Marguerite, tem muitas roupas, aonde nós começamos." Verônica se deslumbrava.  
  
"Ali." Marguerite apontou para um lugar onde tinha vários vestidos, depois ela deu uma olhadinha para trás. – "Onde está o meu marido?"  
  
"Ele parou na rua Marguerite." Senhora Challenger respondeu.  
  
"Então depois ele entra. Vamos garotas?'' As quatro chegaram perto dos vestidos e uma mulher se aproximou.  
  
"Posso ajuda-las?"  
  
"Sim, nós queríamos ver vestidos de noite, para todas." Marguerite (metida) se auto nomeou porta-voz do grupo.  
  
"Sim, senhorita. Acho que este aqui combina muito bem para a jovem." Ela pegou um vestido branco lindo e mostrou para Finn, Marguerite adorou.  
  
"Coloca Finn." Senhora Challenger sorriu.  
  
"Ah Madge, qualé."  
  
"Põe Finn que estou mandando." Marguerite ordenou e Finn entrou meio a contra gosto no provador.  
  
"Mas que saco." Finn disse e a vendedora se conservou séria.  
  
"Uma cor salmão ou Bege, combinaria muito bem com a senhora." Ela pegou dois vestidos um pouco mais conservadores, mais de notada beleza. Jessy foi direto ao salmão.  
  
"Eu vou provar este." Jessy colocou o vestido na frente dela. Verônica estava de olho em um vestido azul e Marguerite em um vermelho cheio de pedras que se via de longe e parecia ser o mais caro. Ela passou a mão no vestido.  
  
"A senhorita vai ficar muito bonita com este vestido."  
  
"Senhora." Marguerite corrigiu.  
  
"O que?'' A vendedora perguntou.  
  
"Eu sou casada." Marguerite foi na frente do espelho com o vestido na mão.  
  
"Desculpe senhora."  
  
"Finn já deu mais do que tempo, nós queremos ver." Verônica falou com o vestido azul na mão.  
  
"Eu não vo sai daqui."  
  
"Anda Finn nós não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo." A garota enfiou a cabeça para fora.  
  
"Eu não quero usar vestido, eu fico esquisita.''  
  
"Não fica esquisita querida, é só uma questão de costume." Jessy disse para ela enquanto saia do outro provador. – "O que você acha Marguerite?''  
  
"Maravilhoso senhora Challenger."  
  
"Pois é esse que eu vou levar." Ela entrou novamente no provador para tirar o vestido.  
  
"Viu Finn só você que está demorando para escolher."  
  
"Ta bom que gente chata." Ela saiu e Marguerite e Verônica abriram a boca.  
  
"Nossa Finn, assim você parece gente." Marguerite disse.  
  
"Esta lindo Finn."  
  
"É?"  
  
"É, e é esse que você vai levar." Marguerite disse para ela – "Tira de uma vez que eu e a Verônica queremos provar os nossos."  
  
"O que você acha desse Marguerite?" Verônica mostrou o vestido para ela.  
  
"Lindo Verônica, combina com seus olhos." Jessy saiu do provador e entregou o vestido para a vendedora. Enquanto Verônica ia colocar o seu. Finn tirou o vestido rápido e saiu.  
  
"Até que enfim." Marguerite pegou o vestido. Finn fez o mesmo que a Senhora Challenger e ficou ao lado dela esperando as outras duas. Verônica saiu primeiro pedindo opiniões.  
  
"Está lindo Verônica... "Jessy disse.  
  
"Legal."  
  
"Como assim, "legal" Finn?" Verônica perguntou, meio desconfiada.  
  
"Tá legal horas." Marguerite saiu do provador atrás de Verônica e Finn abriu a boca. – "Isso tá sinistro." Marguerite sorriu com a reação da menina.  
  
"Quer dizer que você gostou Finn?" O vestido de Marguerite ficou perfeito, era de um tecido leve, que dava um ótimo caimento.  
  
"Não vale, Marguerite. Por que as coisas sempre ficam perfeitas em você?" Verônica reclamou.  
  
"Que isso Verônica você está linda. Tenho certeza de que o Malone vai adorar." Verônica fez um bico.  
  
"Eu ganho um 'legal' e você ganha um 'sinistro'." Ela entrou no provador para tirar o vestido e Marguerite foi para frente do espelho, o vestido brilhava.  
  
A vendedora ficou olhando para ela sem falar nada, e de repente voltou suas atenções para a porta. Marguerite percebeu e virou para olhar, Roxton estava vindo na direção delas. A vendedora largou os vestidos e rapidamente foi até ele. Marguerite ficou abismada, mas virou para o espelho.  
  
"Posso ajuda-lo Senhor?"  
  
"Não obrigada." Roxton sorriu para ela gentilmente e continuou a andar. A vendedora ficou um pouco parada mais logo foi atrás dele.  
  
"Tem certeza senhor?" Roxton sorriu de novo e parou.  
  
"Sim, eu vim procurar minha esposa." Ele já tinha visto Marguerite.  
  
"Pois eu acho que ela não está aqui senhor."  
  
"Ela está logo ali, com sua licença." A vendedora olhou em volta e não viu ninguém que ela achava poder ser mulher dele. Ela viu Roxton chegar perto das garotas, "Eu não acredito que ele é casado com uma daquelas." Ela pensou e chegou perto das garotas também.  
  
"Oi Roxton, onde é que você estava?" Verônica disse. "Será que é essa a esposa dele?" a vendedora ficou olhando.  
  
"Eu me adiantei e comprei minhas roupas, tive até que usar meu título de Lord para conseguir o ajuste da roupa na hora." Verônica começou a rir. "Ai ainda por cima é Lord." A vendedora estava babando. Roxton deu uma bela olhada em Marguerite e foi até ela. Ele colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – "Você está linda amor." Marguerite sorriu pra ele. "Eu não acredito que é essa aí, deve ter casado só pelo dinheiro dele." A vendedora pegou os vestidos na mão de novo.  
  
"Obridaga John." Ela deu um selinho nele. – "Você nem esperou por mim para comprar sua roupa?"  
  
"É que eu não queria enrolar, Marguerite." Roxton deu mais uma olhada nela. - "Você quer apagar o brilho das outras mulheres na festa?" Marguerite olhou para a vendedora que estava olhando para eles. Depois ela chegou perto do ouvido dele.  
  
"Você é que parece que está brilhando amor." Ela cochichou.  
  
"Por que?" Ele se fez de bobo.  
  
"Aquela vendedora não consegue tirar os olhos de você." Roxton sorriu.  
  
"Sem a menor chance, não trocaria você nem por três dessas."  
  
"Espero que não." Ela olhou para o espelho. – "O que você acha de eu levar este?"  
  
"Está perfeito."  
  
"Então é este que eu vou levar, eu vou lá tirar. Toma cuidado para ela não te comer com os olhos." Marguerite virou de costas para Roxton e entrou no provador.  
  
###########  
  
Todos estavam saindo da loja, após terem comprado tudo que queriam. Roxton como um bom cavalheiro estava carregando as sacolas.  
  
"O que vocês acham de nós irmos tomar um café, tem uma cafeteria á uns três quarteirões daqui, nós podemos ir andando." Roxton propôs colocando as sacolas dentro do carro.  
  
"Ah John, não vale, você sabe que eu não posso recusar." Marguerite se manifestou primeiro.  
  
"Eu também quero..." Finn disse.  
  
"Não Finn, nós vamos para casa. Obrigado Lord Roxton, mas nós vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Jessy cortou o barato de Finn.  
  
"Tudo bem senhora Challenger, eu vou mandar o motorista levar vocês para casa, depois ele volta para nos buscar."  
  
"Obrigado Roxton." As três entraram no carro e Marguerite ficou esperando Roxton na calçada, enquanto ele dava as instruções ao motoristas. Depois ele foi na direção dela e o carro começou a se movimentar.  
  
"Depois ele volta para nós buscar." Ele estendeu o braço para ela que o pegou. – "Finalmente eu vou poder me exibir com você na rua." Marguerite encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e logo tirou.  
  
"Eu também vou poder me exibir com você." Os dois foram andando em direção a cafeteria.  
  
CONTINUAAAA............ 


	4. Parte 4

"LONDON"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
#########  
  
Parte 4  
  
Ao chegar na cafeteria Roxton puxou uma cadeira para Marguerite sentar e sentou na frente dela.  
  
"Teve um cara ali que eu acho que quebrou o pescoço quando nós passamos." Roxton disse enquanto chamava o garçom.  
  
"Que isso John, ele só deu uma olhadinha."  
  
"Olhadinha é? Sei." O garçom chegou na mesa, era um garoto bem jovem, deveria ter uns dezessete anos.  
  
"O que deseja senhor?" Ele estava com um bloco na mão,  
  
"O que você quer Marguerite?" Ela sorriu para ele, Roxton já sabia o que era. – "Eu quero duas xícaras de café, você quer mais alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou novamente para ela.  
  
"Bolo....bolo de chocolate." Marguerite respondeu bem rápido.  
  
"Mais alguma coisa senhor?" O garçom perguntou.  
  
"Não obrigada." O garoto se retirou.  
  
"Sabia que eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ir a esse jantar. Acho que fiquei meio caseira no meio da selva."  
  
"É fazer o que, eu também não queria ir, pessoas que eu não conheço vão vir me cumprimentar e eu tenho que responder várias perguntas tolas. Bem que você podia fazer que estava passando mal no meio da festa." Roxton estava mexendo no dedo mindinho dela, que estava com a mão esticada sobre a mesa.  
  
"Por que eu? Você podia fazer que estava bêbado e eu teria que levar você para o hotel." Marguerite estava rindo.  
  
"E eu é que fico com fama depois..." O garçom voltou com o pedido. Roxton agradeceu.  
  
"Senhor me desculpe a indiscrição mas, será que o senhor poderia me dar um autógrafo?" Ele estendeu um papel e uma caneta para Roxton. Marguerite colocou a mão na boca para tentar conter o riso.  
  
"Claro!!!!" Roxton assinou o papel, o garoto estava rindo de felicidade.  
  
"Eu nem posso acreditar que eu conheci vocês, a senhora é bem mais bonita pessoalmente." Ele disse para Marguerite e pegou o papel da mão de Roxton e deu para ela.  
  
"Obrigada." Marguerite agradeceu ao elogio. – "Como você quer que eu assine? Marguerite Krux ou Marguerite Roxton?"  
  
"Vocês se casaram? Eu não acredito mais uma coisa pra eu escrever no meu diário sobre vocês, sabia que eu tenho uma foto enorme de vocês dois na parede do meu quarto? Quem sabe um dia eu vire um grande caçador como o Senhor, Lord Roxton. Pode assinar Marguerite Roxton." Marguerite assinou o papel.  
  
"Qual é seu nome garoto? Nós ficamos em desvantagem." Roxton perguntou.  
  
"Você quer mesmo saber meu nome? É Jonathan Anderson." Roxton estendeu a mão para ele.  
  
"Prazer em conhece-lo." Ele pegou a mão de Roxton.  
  
"O prazer é todo meu." Marguerite estendeu a mão para ele também, que ia pegar, mais antes deu uma olhada para John que assentiu com a cabeça. O garçom pegou a mão dela e segurou um tempinho, e depois soltou. – "Eu não acredito que eu encostei em Marguerite Krux.... que dizer Roxton." Ele pegou seu papel com o autógrafo e saiu pulando. Marguerite e Roxton começaram a rir.  
  
"Eu não acredito, que garoto engraçado." Roxton falou enquanto pegava seu café.  
  
"É espantoso saber que tem alguém com uma foto nossa pendurada na parede."  
  
"Ele ficou todo feliz por encostar em você amor."  
  
"Ele quer ser um caçador, mal sabe ele coitado."  
  
"Não é tão ruim ser um caçador Marguerite, e se não fosse por isso eu nunca teria conhecido você." Marguerite deu um gole no café.  
  
"Como isso é bom... e eu não ligo de você ser caçador John, se não tivesse você no meio da selva pra me encher a paciência não iria ter a menor graça."  
  
"Eu te enchendo a paciência? Que sacrilégio mulher, e você também é um anjo." Marguerite começou a rir, depois olhou para o bolo.  
  
"Meu deus a quanto tempo eu não vejo uma coisa dessas." Ela começou a comer.  
  
"Não sei o que as mulheres vêem em chocolate..." Roxton estava admirando Marguerite 'Ela fica linda até com a boca cheia de bolo.' Ele pensou.  
  
"Quer um pouco John?" Ela esticou o braço, e deu o bolo na boca dele.  
  
"Pior que essa coisa é boa mesmo." Ele passou a língua nos lábios e depois deu uma olhada no relógio. – "Depois quer dar uma volta no parque comigo? Quando o motorista voltar podemos pedir para ele nos levar...."  
  
"Eu vou adorar..."  
  
##  
  
Jessy, Finn e Verônica estavam na sala da casa dos Challenger. A sala era grande por sinal, tinha um sofá com estampa escura que dava para umas quatro pessoas, e mais duas poltronas, todo o conjunto ficava em volta de uma mesinha de centro, que possuía um arranjo muito bonito de flores amarelas. Perto da janela havia outra poltrona, onde ao lado, em cima de uma mesa, haviam um abajur e um livro.  
  
"Eu não sei se eu quero usa aquele vestido Senhora Challenger...." Finn como sempre, já estava reclamando do vestido (de novo). Ela chegou perto da poltrona da janela e se jogou, ficou toda esparramada, parecia que nunca mais ia levantar dali.  
  
"Vai usar sim Finn, ou você quer ir nua no jantar, e se reclamar mais um pouco não vai mais." Verônica falou para ela enquanto se sentava no sofá maior.  
  
"Finn, eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar do jantar..." Jessy chegou perto dela – "....vai haver muitos rapazes lá." A senhora Challenger notou que Finn estava começando a se interessar pela festa.  
  
"Tá legal, eu vo usa o vestido... mas agora eu quero come...." A sempre folgada falou sem a menor cerimônia. Jessy começou a rir, seguida por Verônica.  
  
"Tudo bem querida, vamos para a cozinha que eu fazer alguma coisa para você comer..."  
  
##  
  
"Olha só este lugar John, como eu estava com saudade de sentir o movimento dos carros e das pessoas, da civilização."  
  
"Da poluição..." Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"Credo, John!!!"  
  
Os dois ainda estavam no café esperando o motorista, as mesinhas na parte de fora do café, ficavam de frente para a rua, onde se via vários prédios baixos, onde haviam várias lojas, o transito de pessoas aquela hora até que estava grande, e as outras mesas do café estavam quase todas ocupadas. Uma loja do outro lado da rua, bem em frente ao café, chamou a atenção de Marguerite, uma loja que ela já conhecia muito bem por sinal.  
  
"John, eu quero ir ali naquela loja do outro lado da rua..." Ela disse para seu marido.  
  
"Tudo bem, eu vou pagar a conta." Roxton levantou a mão e um tempo depois o garçom apareceu. John pagou a conta e saiu com Marguerite, os dois atravessaram a rua e pararam em frente a vitrine da loja.  
  
"Olha isso John..... cada uma mais linda do que a outra." Parecia que Marguerite ia encostar a cabeça no vidro, a vitrine tinha uma luz viva, que saiam das lindas jóias que tinham pedras de todas as cores, mais principalmente uma que Marguerite adorava, diamantes. – "Olha aquela ali amor." John teve que rir do jeito empolgante que ela falava das jóias. John, colocou a mão no quadril dela e olhou para as jóias.  
  
"Quer alguma?" Marguerite olhou para ele e sorriu.  
  
"Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso mas... não amor, obrigada." Marguerite passou a mão no rosto dele. Roxton olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu que o motorista estava voltando.  
  
"Vamos Marguerite." Ele a pegou pela mão e foram para o carro, o motorista abriu a porta e os dois entraram. – "Charles nós vamos ao parque."  
  
"Sim, senhor." O motorista ligou o carro em foi em direção ao parque.  
  
"John, eu estava pensando...porque a sua mãe mandou o motorista e não veio junto?"  
  
"Eu também não sei Marguerite, talvez ela não queira me ver..."  
  
"Até parece John, ela deve estar com saudade de você, a anos que ela não te vê... será que ela está doente?"  
  
"Ela não está doente Marguerite eu perguntei para o Charles... Não é Charles?"  
  
"Sim senhor!!!!"  
  
"Então talvez ela não queira me ver..." Ele segurou a mão dela.  
  
"Esqueceu que ela não sabe ainda que eu estou casado?" Roxton beijou a mão dela. – "Você vai ser uma surpresa."  
  
"Essa é a pior coisa em que eu já me meti..."  
  
"O que? Casar comigo?"  
  
"Não, ter que contar pra sua mãe John, espero que ela não seja cardíaca." Roxton sorriu.  
  
"Amanhã a tarde nós vamos saber"  
  
##  
  
Malone estava no quarto olhando suas malas, ele estava tão compenetrado nos seus diários, que não lembrou que não tinha roupa para ir ao jantar. Ele tinha jogado a mala em cima da cama e estava espalhando as roupas.  
  
"Droga, seu burro, se a Verônica te ver todo mau trapilho não vai mais querer namorar com você." Ele falava pra ele mesmo. De repente ele parou – "Vou falar com o Roxton...." ele chegou perto da porta – "Melhor não...." Ele parou e ficou pensando – "JÁ SEI!!! Meu amigo Jimmy ainda deve estar com as minhas roupas, vou falar com ele, assim eu já mando um mensageiro ao Jornal." Ele foi até a escrivaninha, pegou alguns papéis e saiu.  
  
CONTINUAAAAA.... 


	5. Parte 5

"**LONDON"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. **

**Parte 5**

**Finn, Verônica e Jessy estavam sentadas na mesa da cozinha, as três estavam tomando café, mas a única que parecia não comer a séculos era Finn. **

"**O que será que o Ned está fazendo agora?" Verônica estava tomando chá com torradas, ela olhou para Finn, que estava tão compenetrada na comida que não escutou o que ela tinha dito. – "Bela amiga que eu tenho, nem presta atenção no que eu falo..." **

"**O que foi Vê?" Finn falou de boca cheia. **

"**Deixa pra lá Finn...." Verônica falou para ela, Jessy percebeu que Verônica queria falar de Malone, então puxou conversa.**

"**Você tem um compromisso com ele Verônica?" Verônica abriu um sorriso enorme. **

"**Sim, nós somos namorados, mas eu não sei se vamos continuar a ser por muito tempo..." Verônica mudou de alegria pra tristeza bem rápido.**

"**Por que? Não entendo." Jessy estava confusa.**

"**Gladys, ele ia se casar com ela..."**

"**A filha do dono do jornal?" **

"**É, eu tenho medo de que ele volte atrás quando encontrar com ela." Jessy começou a rir, ela segurou a mão de Verônica.**

"**Pois não se preocupe querida, Gladys está casada, e muito bem casada." **

"**É verdade?" Verônica ficou muito feliz com a notícia. **

"**Sim, quando ela se casou saiu em todas as colunas sociais, e ganhou uma página enorme do Tribune." **

"**Obrigada, Senhora Challenger por me contar isso, eu fico bem mais aliviada.'' Verônica a abraçou, e começou a chorar de felicidade.**

"**Não foi nada querida, e você não deveria ficar tão insegura, tenho certeza de que ele não te trocaria por ela." Finn vendo as duas abraçadas não entendeu nada.**

"**O que foi que aconteceu?" Verônica olhou para ela, e não estava acreditando que ela não tinha escutado a conversa.**

"**AhhParte 5**

**Finn, Verônica e Jessy estavam sentadas na mesa da cozinha, as três estavam tomando café, mas a única que parecia não comer a séculos era Finn. **

"**O que será que o Ned está fazendo agora?" Verônica estava tomando chá com torradas, ela olhou para Finn, que estava tão compenetrada na comida que não escutou o que ela tinha dito. – "Bela amiga que eu tenho, nem presta atenção no que eu falo..." **

"**O que foi Vê?" Finn falou de boca cheia. **

"**Deixa pra lá Finn...." Verônica falou para ela, Jessy percebeu que Verônica queria falar de Malone, então puxou conversa.**

"**Você tem um compromisso com ele Verônica?" Verônica abriu um sorriso enorme. **

"**Sim, nós somos namorados, mas eu não sei se vamos continuar a ser por muito tempo..." Verônica mudou de alegria pra tristeza bem rápido.**

"**Por que? Não entendo." Jessy estava confusa.**

"**Gladys, ele ia se casar com ela..."**

"**A filha do dono do jornal?" **

"**É, eu tenho medo de que ele volte atrás quando encontrar com ela." Jessy começou a rir, ela segurou a mão de Verônica.**

"**Pois não se preocupe querida, Gladys está casada, e muito bem casada." **

"**É verdade?" Verônica ficou muito feliz com a notícia. **

"**Sim, quando ela se casou saiu em todas as colunas sociais, e ganhou uma página enorme do Tribune." **

"**Obrigada, Senhora Challenger por me contar isso, eu fico bem mais aliviada.'' Verônica a abraçou, e começou a chorar de felicidade.**

"**Não foi nada querida, e você não deveria ficar tão insegura, tenho certeza de que ele não te trocaria por ela." Finn vendo as duas abraçadas não entendeu nada.**

"**O que foi que aconteceu?" Verônica olhou para ela, e não estava acreditando que ela não tinha escutado a conversa.**

"**Ahh, Finn." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.**

**Marguerite e John estavam passeando no parque, o lugar era lindo com muitas árvores e flores de todas as cores possíveis. O chão era de pedra. Bem no centro havia uma fonte cheia de querubins, onde a água que saía da boca deles se encontravam bem no meio da piscina. Os bancos estavam espalhados por toda a parte, e os pombos voavam quando as crianças corriam atrás deles. Marguerite e Roxton sentaram em um banco e ficaram olhando o movimento das pessoas.**

"**Eu estou adorando estar de volta." **

"**Percebe-se, você não tira esse sorriso do rosto." John olhou para as crianças correndo – "Olha aquelas crianças ,amor."**

"**Ahh John, não começa..." **

"**Você sabe o quanto eu quero um filho." Roxton segurou a mão de Marguerite.**

"**Eu também John, mas vamos esperar mais um pouquinho." Marguerite viu a cara de decepção que ele fez. – "Vamos dar mais um ano só para nós dois."**

"**Se você ficar grávida agora, nós vamos ter praticamente um ano só para nós dois..." **

"**Ah John!!!" Ela não estava gostando muito da idéia.**

"**Ah digo eu, nós somos casados amor e um filho vai ser o resultado de nossa união."**

"**Você não prefere um cachorro John?"**

"**Vamos fazer um trato, você não faz nada para impedir uma gravidez, se você ficar grávida eu vou ficar muito, muito feliz, mas se não tudo bem. O que você acha?" Marguerite olhou para cara dele, ela via que ele realmente queria um bebê, e se não fosse por ela, ele nunca teria um. **

"**Tudo bem, mas se eu não engravidar você não vai ficar chateado, não é?" John abriu um sorrisão.**

"**Não tem problema, eu fico feliz só em saber que você também quer..." Ele foi para beija-la na boca, Marguerite colocou a mão no peito dele e o empurrou para trás.**

"**John, aqui não." Ele parou.**

"**Desculpa." Marguerite olhou para o lado, e quando ela se virou para ele novamente, John pegou ela de surpresa e deu um beijo na boca. Depois ele começou a rir da cara que ela fez.**

"**Fica me fazendo passar vergonha amor..." **

"**Você tem vergonha de mim Marguerite?"**

"**Não foi isso que eu disse, você já viu alguém se beijando no meio da rua? Não quero que fiquem olhando para gente."**

"**Quantas vezes nós já nos casamos só estes últimos meses? Além do mais você me beijou lá na loja." Marguerite sorriu.**

"**Lá foi diferente John, foi só para colocar aquela vendedora no lugar nela." **

"**Ai que ciumenta..." Ele colocou um braço em volta da cintura dela – "E em falar em casamento, não esquece que depois das entrevistas amanhã cedo, nós temos que ir assinar os papéis do nosso casamento aqui em Londres." **

"**Como é que eu vou me esquecer, hein?" **

"**E depois do casamento, já sabe... Mamãe." **

"**Essa é a única coisa que me apavora, não sei porque fico tão nervosa, eu nunca precisei da aprovação de ninguém mesmo." **

"**E não se preocupe amor, nós vamos ficar lá só por uns sete dias..." **

"**Uma semana John? Por que? Para onde nós vamos?" Ele colocou a mão na testa como se tivesse esquecido de dizer alguma coisa para ela.**

"**Eu esqueci de te dizer, que eu tenho uma casa num lugar que eu acho que você não gosta muito, mais que mesmo assim nós vamos passar uma espécie de lua de mel lá." John estava enrolando ela. Marguerite fez uma cara de quem já ia começar a reclamar.**

"**Onde é essa casa John, se for no meio do mato, eu juro que mato você." **

"**Relaxa Marguerite, a casa é num lugar bem legalzinho até." **

"**Ai John, está me deixando nervosa." **

"**Calma amor, digamos que a casa é.... na França, mais exatamente no sul da França em...." Marguerite nem deixou ele terminar de falar, ela pulou no pescoço dele, e começou a beija-lo.**

"**Eu te amo, eu não acredito que eu vou pra França com você." Roxton começou a rir do jeito dela, ela não parava de beija-lo. **

"**Ei, você não disse que não queria beijar na frente dos outros?"**

"**Que se dane os outros, eu não acredito que você não me disse antes." Mais um pouco ela ia começar a pular.**

"**Eu não queria que você casasse comigo só porque eu tenho uma casa no sul da França." John estava muito feliz que Marguerite tinha gostado.**

"**Até parece, com o dinheiro que eu tenho eu posso comprar dez casas lá. Onde é exatamente?" **

"**Marselha..." Marguerite ficou séria. – "O que foi? Você não gosta? Eu também tenho uma casa em Paris e se você não quiser, nós podemos ir pra Mônaco, Florença ou Viena, eu só não quero ver você triste." John falou bem rápido. De repente Marguerite começou a rir.**

"**Triste John? Ah meu Deus eu acho que eu vou explodir de tanta felicidade... eu em lua de mel com você, na França ou na Itália.... você tem casa em todos esses lugares?"**

"**Sim, mas agora elas são suas também."**

"**Você merece um beijão na boca, aqui na frente de todo mundo.... em pé." Ela puxou ele pela mão – "Ali perto da fonte pra todo mundo ver que você é meu." Os dois pararam na frente da fonte. Marguerite colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do seu marido, quando os lábios deles iam se encontrar Marguerite parou e deu um tapinha de leve no braço dele.**

"**Se eu descobrir mais alguma coisa que você não me contou, nós vamos nos separar, e eu vou ficar com as casas da França só para mim." John começou a rir.**

"**Então é melhor eu te dizer, que eu não era mais virgem quando nós nos conhecemos, como eu tinha dito." Marguerite riu dele, sempre pensando besteiras.**

"**Seu bobo." Os dois começaram a rir e Marguerite foi para beija-lo. Os dois deram um beijão de arrasar quarteirão. O beijo durou um tempão, e quando eles terminaram os dois encostaram suas testas, Marguerite sorriu e ainda estava com os olhos fechados. – "Agora eu estou com vergonha, acho melhor nos irmos." **

"**Tudo bem." Os dois se deram as mãos e foram para o carro.**

**A noite havia chego, e a hora do jantar também, na frente do salão, os membros da mais alta sociedade de Londres, saiam de seus carros. A entrada do salão era enorme, onde colunas dóricas saiam do alto de uma escadaria, e sustentavam um frontão triangular. A porta dupla, estava aberta, e era atravessada por um tapete vermelho que ia até o último degrau da escada que havia dentro do salão, havia um homem de cada lado da porta para recepcionar os convidados. Praticamente todos os convidados já haviam chegado, a iluminação ficava por conta dos lustres de cristal que haviam espalhados por todo o teto. Challenger já tinha chego com Jessy, Verônica e Finn, e estava conversando com os membros da sociedade zoológica. Jessy estava conversando com algumas senhoras. Verônica e Finn estavam perto da porta. **

**CONTINUAAAAAAA...........**


	6. Parte 6

"**LONDON"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**"Pessoar da roça, mais um capitulo... Estou declarando formalmente que estou entrando em greve, motivo: poucas, muito poucas review. Espero ter o apoio da ABFF. Review agora, se não acabou minhas fics e eu me aposento mais cedo."**

**Parte 6 **

"**Olha que lindo Finn, esse lugar, a música, as pessoas bem vestidas..." Verônica falou para sua amiga.**

"**Tem um carinhas bem gatinhos aqui, pena que eles tão parecendo um monte de pingüim." **

"**Shhhh, fala baixo Finn." Verônica fez cara feia para Finn. **

"**Ai tá bom, e essa música é um pé no saco, eu prefiro Rock."**

"**Ai Finn, fica de boca fechada." Verônica olhou para a porta – "Será que o Ned vai demorar para chegar?" Nisso Malone apareceu na porta.**

"**Esse não morre tão cedo!!!" Finn disse olhando para os outros garotos. Verônica sorriu para Malone que a viu e foi descendo as escadas para encontra-la. **

"**Oi estava com saudade..." Malone falou para ela. – "E você está muito bonita..." Ele segurou a mão dela e depois lhe deu um beijo na boca. Verônica estava com o vestido comprado na loja, e com algumas jóias emprestadas por Jessy, um pouco de seu cabelo estava preso e resto estava transformado em cachos que balançavam quando ela mexia a cabeça.**

"**Obrigada, eu também estava com saudade, e você também está muito bonito." Malone estava com um terno preto e de gravata borboleta. – "Amor eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que eu descobri.... é sobre Gladys." Malone olhou para ela.**

"**Eu já sei Verônica!" **

"**Sabe? Mas como? "**

"**Meu amigo Jimmy, me contou que ela se casou, e quer saber eu não liguei nem um pouco. Ainda mais porque eu namoro a mulher mais bonita do mundo." Verônica sorriu. – "Vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá. Vamos conversar com as pessoas." **

"**Finn você não vem..." Ela não escutou, estava olhando para um garoto que também estava olhando para ela. – "Finn?" A garota do futuro deu um pulo.**

"**Oi!!" Ela olhou para Malone.**

"**Você não vem?" **

"**Já estou indo..." Verônica e Malone foram andando de braços dados e Finn foi atrás. **

**Challenger chegou perto de Malone quando o viu parar perto deles.**

"**Onde estão Roxton e Marguerite? Eles estão atrasados!" o cientista falou cochichando.**

"**Eu não sei, não vi eles, mas o motorista deles ainda estava na porta do hotel esperando quando saí." Malone falou no mesmo tom de voz.**

"**Só espero que eles não demorem, os dois tem papel importante aqui, o caçador e a financiadora da expedição." **

"**Daqui a pouco eles chegam você vai ver."**

"**A culpa é sua John.... na primeira festa importante que nós vamos juntos e já chegamos atrasados." Marguerite e Roxton estavam no carro ainda, mas estavam quase chegando.**

"**Calma Marguerite, nós nem estamos tão atrasados."**

"**Mas nós estamos atrasados, e se você não tivesse ficado me agarrando nós já estaríamos lá." **

"**Eu não vi você se queixando, não escutei nada parecido com 'Não John, não!!!!'" Ele imitou ela – "Só 'não pára John, não pára, Ahhh!!!!'" Ele estava dando gargalhada e Marguerite tinha ficado séria, John chegou perto dela, e deu um cheirinho no pescoço e depois começou a fazer cócegas nela. – "Ai que brava, dá um sorrisinho pra mim dá, você está muito linda para ficar séria." Marguerite começou a rir.**

"**Não sei o que está acontecendo com você John, mas ultimamente você não consegue se controlar."**

"**Não mandei você aparecer seminua na minha frente." John beijou a mão dela.**

"**Você é meu marido, acho eu posso fazer isso..." **

"**Ah que reclamona, viu nós já estamos chegando, além do mais, nós fizemos um amorzinho tão gostoso, e eu tenho esperança de fazer nosso filho ainda esse mês."**

"**Tudo bem, só por isso você vai ser perdoado..." O carro parou, Charles foi abrir a porta, Roxton ia sair do carro quando Marguerite o puxou pelo braço. – "Como eu estou?" Ela ficou parada olhando para ele.**

"**Maravilhosa..." John saiu do carro e estendeu a mão para Marguerite, para ajuda-la a sair do carro. Marguerite segurou o braço de Roxton e os dois foram subindo as escadas. – "Você vai dançar comigo?" **

"**Claro!! E nós ensaiamos no meio da selva pra que?" **

"**Está pronta?" Os dois pararam na frente da porta.**

"**Sim." Os dois passaram pela porta, e iam novamente em direção as escadas, algumas pessoas se viraram para olhar, Challenger viu eles e respirou aliviado. Challenger foi ao encontro deles.**

"**Já estava na hora. O que aconteceu?" Roxton e Marguerite se olharam.**

"**Marguerite passou mal George." Marguerite olhou para John, mas resolveu concordar com ele.**

"**Você está bem?" **

"**Sim George obrigada." Challenger olhou Marguerite dos pés a cabeça.**

"**Você está muito bonita Marguerite!" **

"**Obrigada Challenger." **

"**Venham eu quero apresentar vocês a algumas pessoas." Roxton e Marguerite seguiram Challenger, eles passaram por Finn que estava conversando com um garoto. Marguerite parou para cumprimenta-la. **

"**Oi Finn, você está muito linda!! Se divertindo?" Marguerite falou para ela.**

"**É, eu estou gostando muito. Esse é o Leonard Cunningham" ela disse para Marguerite e John. Depois se virou para o garoto, que era muito bonito por sinal, com aquele cabelo preto e olhos verdes da cor de esmeraldas. – "Esse é John e Marguerite Roxton." O garoto estendeu a mão para Roxton.**

"**Você é o grande caçador?" **

"**Sim, mas pode tirar o grande, você é dos Cunningham de Brighton? **

"**Sim senhor." Ele fez uma reverência para Marguerite – "Senhora." Marguerite o cumprimentou.**

"**É um prazer! Com sua licença." Roxton disse, e ele e Marguerite chegaram perto de Challenger, ele fez as apresentações. Depois de todos terem sido apresentados começaram as conversas sobre o mundo perdido, mas ninguém revelava nada do que havia lá, os membros da sociedade zoológica estavam ficando cada vez mais curiosos. Marguerite estava ficando entediada, Verônica estava olhando para os lados, Finn estava com Leonard.**

"**Quer beber algo Marguerite?" John falou bem pertinho do ouvido dela.**

"**Champanhe..." O garçom passou perto de John, que falou com ele, que logo depois voltou com uma taça de champanhe e um copo de Whisky com gelo. John pegou os dois e deu a taça para Marguerite, que pediu licença e foi dar uma volta. John observou Marguerite atravessar o salão e cumprimentar algumas pessoas, os homens a olhavam, e Roxton inflou seu ego, já que aquela mulher era dele. Marguerite parou perto de algumas mulheres e começou a conversar, de onde ela estava olhou para seu homem, que sorriu para ela, e voltou a conversar com as senhoras.**

"**Ned, vamos circular um pouco, estou cansada de ficar aqui." Verônica falou para o seu namorado.**

"**Vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber..." Malone deu o braço para ela.**

"**Ned!!! Aquela ali não é Gladys?" Verônica fez um movimento com a cabeça mostrando a direção, em quanto bebia seu drink. Malone se virou, para ver.**

"**Sim, aquele deve ser o marido dela, e aquele senhor que está ao seu lado é seu pai." Gladys estava de braços dados com um homem que tinha um porte militar.**

"**Ela é muito bonita..." Verônica disse, tomando o resto da bebida que havia ficado no fundo do copo.**

"**É, mas não me interessa." Malone sorriu para sua namorada, e deu seu braço para que ela segurasse. – "Vem, eu vou te apresentar a ela...." Verônica puxou ele.**

"**O que? Nem pensar, ela vai olhar para mim e vai começar a rir, eu sou toda desajeitada Ned."**

"**Pois eu acho que não." Ele deu uma puxadinha nela, que teve que ir junto com ele. Os dois chegaram perto de Gladys, seu marido e seu pai. A garota fez uma cara sem graça.**

"**Olá Ned!!!!"**

"**Olá Gladys, esta é minha – noiva Verônica Layton." Verônica a cumprimentou.**

"**Este é meu esposo, Nigel Chapmam e meu pai você já conhece." O pai de Gladys o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.**

"**Depois nós temos que conversar meu jovem, passe em meu jornal amanhã." **

"**Sim senhor." **

"**Senhorita!" o pai de Gladys beijou a mão de Verônica. – "é bom rever você Edward Malone, pensamos que você tivesse morrido."**

"**Como vê senhor, estou inteiro. Faz tempo que se casou Gladys?" **

"**Sim" respondeu Nigel – "Nós nos casamos á um ano." **

"**Nigel é capitão da marinha real." Gladys falou se gabando. Malone se conteve para não rir. Verônica percebeu e deu uma apertada no braço dele.**

"**Prazer em conhece-lo." Malone disse à Nigel. – "Nos de licença, nós temos que cumprimentar alguns amigos." Malone queria sair logo dali, ele não estava se sentindo muito a vontade em conversar com eles. Malone estendeu a mão para Nigel.**

"**O prazer é todo meu..." Nigel se dirigiu a ele, foi só os dois se afastarem um pouco que Malone começou a rir.**

"**O que foi Ned? E que estória foi aquela de noiva?" Malone não conseguia parar, Verônica sorriu, estava achando engraçada a reação dele.**

"**Capitão da marinha real, aquele cara é um paspalho, é tão medroso que não fez nada para ajudar a Inglaterra na guerra, e acabou ganhando prestígio através das conquistas dos outros. Marguerite o conhece, acho que ela já bateu boca com ele uma vez." **

"**Gladys não é aquilo tudo que eu pensava!"**

"**Eu acabei de descobrir que eu fiz uma troca muito boa." Malone beijou Verônica no rosto – "Vamos procurar a Marguerite, eu quero avisar a ela que Nigel Chapmam está aqui, ela não gosta muito dele."**

"**A Marguerite é um perigo, não é? Se eu descobrir alguém que ela nunca tenha provocado, vou ficar muito surpresa..." **

"**Vamos acha-la." **

"**Ned? E por que noiva e não namorada?" Verônica estava confusa, não sabia porque ele tinha mentido.**

"**Depois você vai descobrir amor."**

**CONTINUAAAA**


	7. Parte 7

"**LONDON"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. **

**Tah Tah acabei a greve.... fiquei com pena......**

**So muito fraca mesmo**

****

**Parte 7**

**Roxton estava conversando com uns caras, mais ele não perdia Marguerite de vista. Eles estavam uma distância boa um do outro, Marguerite se despediu das moças que estava conversando, e foi da direção do seu marido. Um homem a interceptou no meio do caminho, parando na frente dela.**

"**Oi, lembra de mim?" Ele fez Marguerite parar.**

"**Eu lhe conheço senhor?" Marguerite perguntou séria, ela realmente não se lembrava dele, era um homem bem jovem, de uns vinte e poucos anos.**

"**Não... não nessa vida, mais eu tenho certeza que nós já nos encontramos em outras, você é meu destino." Marguerite olhou para cima e respirou fundo – "Outro idiota." Ela pensou. Marguerite olhou para Roxton que estava rindo. Ele estava falando com ela, só mexendo a boca, já que Marguerite sabia ser lábios, entendeu na hora o que ele queria. Marguerite rapidamente se virou para o cara, escondeu as mãos nas costas para ele não ver sua aliança e deu um sorriso. Era uma visão angelical, que deixou o homem de boca aberta.**

"**E qual seria seu nome?... nesta vida claro." O homem parecia hipnotizado.**

"**É... Co... Colin McCrae....e qual o seu?" **

"**Pode me chamar de Marguerite." Marguerite esticou a mão direita para ele, que a pegou na mesma hora. Roxton estava morrendo de rir.**

"**Mas que nome lindo..." Ele lhe beijou a mão. – "Você está afim de dar uma volta no jardim?" **

"**Em outra vida?" Marguerite estava enrolando ele.**

"**Não, nessa." **

"**Claro, mas primeiro eu tenho que comunicar a uma pessoa onde estou indo." **

"**Quem? Seu pai?" **

"**Não, venha comigo, assim eu lhe apresento Colin McCrae." Marguerite foi andando e o homem foi atrás dela achando que tinha se dado bem. Marguerite parou perto de Roxton e o abraçou, John colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela, depois Marguerite passou a mão esquerda no peito dele, para Colin a aliança dela parecia maior que realmente era, ele ficou sem palavras.**

"**John, este cavalheiro me convidou para ir ao jardim com ele, seu nome é...." **

"**Colin McCrae!!!!" Roxton completou. **

"**Não me bate John...." Colin se encolheu todo.**

"**Dando em cima da minha esposa Colin?" Marguerite estava rindo do jeito do homem.**

"**Eu não sabia cara, desculpa." **

"**Mas agora já sabe, até parece que uma mulher dessa ia dar bola para você, aposto que você veio com aquele papo de outras vidas, eu já te disse que você nunca vai conseguir uma mulher assim."**

"**Ah, primo, o que eu posso fazer se eu não tenho a mesma sorte que você." Marguerite não ficou muito surpresa de saber que John tinha um parentesco com Colin.**

"**Eu devia te dar uma surra sabia, só por ter ficado com essa conversa furada pra cima da minha esposa." Colin se encolheu todo – "Eu estou brincando primo, vem cá, não vai me dar um abraço?" Colin começou a rir, tinha ficado um pouco mais aliviado e abraçou Roxton.**

"**Senti sua falta John!!! A tia Elizabeth, está sentindo muito a sua falta também."**

"**Amanhã eu vou vê-la, vejo que já conheceu Marguerite."**

"**Marguerite Roxton, não é?" Marguerite segurou a mão de Roxton **

"**Foi John que pediu para eu te trazer aqui."**

"**Desculpe Colin, eu não resisti." Roxton sorriu.**

"**Muito engraçado, é o dia de tirar sarro da cara do Colin." Marguerite começou a rir, Colin olhou para ela – "Você falaria comigo se John não tivesse dito nada?"**

"**Me desculpe mas, não. Aquela coisa de outra vida não é muito criativa, você deveria tentar outra coisa."**

"**Eu vou morrer solteiro." **

"**Se você vai morrer solteiro eu não sei, mais eu já escolhi a minha parceira para o resto da vida, e nessa você não encosta."**

"**Quando você se casou John?"**

"**Eu me casei à alguns meses, quando sai da selva, mais eu já estou junto com a Marguerite faz alguns anos." Colin chegou perto do ouvido de Roxton.**

"**Ela não tem nenhuma irmã?" **

"**Lamento." **

"**Eu sabia que era única. Droga!!!! Você tem mel? Porque você sempre consegue as mulheres mais bonitas?"**

"**Essa é especial, e agora eu estou fora do mercado. Eu vou te ensinar uns truques. O que você andou fazendo esses anos?" **

"**Nada!!!"**

"**Como assim? Eu vou falar pro seu pai não te dar mais dinheiro, pra ver se você pára de ficar vagabundeando por aí, e como é que você entrou aqui?" **

"**Eu disse que era primo do Lord John Richard Roxton, o grande caçador da expedição." **

"**Sempre me usando."**

"**O que eu posso fazer se você é da parte mais rica da família e tem prestígio. Uns com tanto, e outros com tão pouco." Marguerite viu Verônica acenando para ela, a chamando.**

"**John, Verônica está me chamando, eu vou ver o que ela quer, já volto." Marguerite o beijou. – "Com licença senhor McCrae." Marguerite foi andando até Verônica. Colin foi para o lado de Roxton e os dois ficaram assistindo Marguerite andar.**

"**Ela tem algum problema não tem?" disse Colin – "Para querer você, ela deve ser meio burrinha, não é?" John deu um tapinha por trás da cabeça de Colin.**

"**Olha como fala garoto. Ela é uma das mulheres mais inteligentes que eu já conheci, formada em Oxford, conhece perfeitamente todos os tipos de língua e escrita que você pode e não pode imaginar, sabe usar uma arma como ninguém, intende de geologia, ciências, cuidados médicos,...."**

"**Ah não pode John, ela deve ter algum defeito físico então." Colin olhou para ela procurando alguma coisa – "Ela tem...tem... a perna torta." John fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.**

"**As pernas dela são perfeitas, você já viu o jeitinho que ela anda?" **

"**Então ela é ruim de cama!!!" John fez que não com a cabeça - "Tem mal hálito de manhã?"**

"**Lamento, ela só é meio enfezada as vezes..."**

"**Oh então é isso, ela é tão chata que ninguém quis ela."**

"**Eu acho que não Colin, ela fica tão linda quando está brava." Colin deu uma esbaforida. **

"**Quer saber, eu vou encher a cara. A vida é tão ruim para mim, e você só piora ela com essa sua boa sorte." Colin foi atrás do garçom.**

"**Ei Colin, ela não sabe cozinhar!!!!" **

"**Vai se danar John." Roxton começou a rir, depois olhou para Marguerite e viu que ela estava brava com que Verônica tinha dito para ela, que resolveu ver o que era.**

"**Meu amor o que foi?" **

"**Nigel Chapmam está aqui. Aquele boçal." John colocou a mão na cintura dela para acalma-la.**

"**Calma Marguerite, é passado. Você sabe que se eu tivesse tido a chance, eu tinha acabado com ele."**

"**Mas do que vocês estão falando? O Ned não quis me dizer."**

"**Nigel quase estragou meu trabalho na guerra. Ele ia me entregar para o inimigo." Eles estavam cochichando para ninguém ouvir.**

"**Mas por que ele faria isso? Ele é da marinha real." **

"**Verônica ele tem um cargo conseguido por influência, ele não está nem aí para a Inglaterra, e já que ele descobriu que Marguerite era espiã, digamos que ele quis se aproveitar dela, se é que você me entende..."Roxton olhou para Marguerite – "...ela fazia o que ele queria ou ele iria entrega-la para o inimigo." **

"**Você aceitou Marguerite?" Verônica perguntou. Marguerite começou a rir.**

"**Até parece que você não me conhece, primeiro eu e ele tivemos uma discussão, seguido por soco no nariz, isso deixou ele meio bravo."**

"**Imagino o porque." Roxton disse.**

"**E depois, com alguns telefonemas, digamos que ele sumiu durante toda a guerra, e só reapareceu quando esta havia terminado. Foi fácil faze-lo desaparecer, tinha muita coisa em jogo, muita gente envolvida. O safado ainda ganhou uma medalha e muito prestígio."**

"**Mas ele não fez nada." Verônica disse.**

"**E daí, são assim que as coisas funcionam."**

"**E como é que o Roxton sabia dele?" **

"**Fui eu que arranjei para ele desaparecer." **

"**Vocês se conheciam?"**

"**Não, mas através de contatos a responsabilidade caiu nas minhas mãos, isso quer dizer que eu salvei minha Marguerite antes mesmo de conhece-la." Marguerite sorriu para ele, John ainda a estava segurando. **

"**Isso é muito legal." Verônica falou. Nisso Marguerite viu Nigel Chapmam, passando.**

"**Dessa vez eu pego ele."**

"**Marguerite..." John a puxou pela mão – "...não seja tola. Vamos lá fora tomar um ar." **

"**Eu vou achar o Ned..." Verônica foi procurar seu namorado. **

****

**Todos estavam se evadindo, quando Challenger percebeu conversou com o organizador do jantar e resolveram que já estava na hora de começar. Aos poucos todos foram se posicionando em suas mesas. Haviam várias mesas redondas perto uma das outras, que cabiam oito pessoas cada, no centro de cada mesa havia um arranjo floral lindo com flores brancas. Uma mesa em especial estava reservada para os exploradores. Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger, Jessy, Verônica, Malone e Finn se sentaram. **

**No menu haviam várias coisas que os exploradores não viam há muito tempo, como frutos do mar, ou que nunca tinham visto, no caso de Verônica e Finn. No meio do jantar, um dos membros da sociedade zoológica resolveu fazer um brinde, ele ficou de pé e levantou sua taça e todos o acompanharam.**

"**Eu gostaria de brindar a volta da expedição de George Challenger, que estão fazendo mistério sobre o que acharam lá, mas que amanhã nós vamos conseguir arrancar deles..." Todos começaram a rir. – "...e ao nosso amigo professor Arthur Summerlee, que será sempre lembrado. Sejam bem vindos!!" **

**Todos beberam de suas taças, o jantar continuou por mais um tempo, alguns casais se levantavam para dançar.**

"**Amigos..."Challenger começou – "...já que está muito difícil reunir todos vocês essa noite, eu quero aproveitar, antes que vocês dispersem novamente, para dar um recado. Eu quero todos vocês no meu escritório, meia hora antes da entrevista amanhã para poder conversar." Todos concordaram, e continuaram seu jantar, até que Leonard Cunningham, veio até Finn e a convidou para dançar. Malone ficou inspirado e convidou Verônica. Jessy observava maravilhada os garotos dançando. Marguerite que estava sentada ao lado de Challenger deu um cutucão, e fez um sinal com a cabeça, apontando para Jessy. – "Quer dançar meu amor?" Challenger perguntou a Jessy, se levantando da mesa e estendendo a mão para ela. Ela sorriu e pegou sua mão.**

"**Está na hora de nós pormos em prática todos aqueles ensaios." Roxton pegou Marguerite pela mão.**

**CONTINUAAAAAA...........**


	8. Parte 8

"LONDON" 

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: ehhh, ummm. Não são meus hehehehe. Mas bem que Rox podia ser neh. **

**Ta ai pessoar mas um capitulo direto da roça.**

**Parte 8 **

**Estavam todos dançando uns perto dos outros, Finn estava meio desajeitada, mais ela dava uma olhada em Marguerite e em Verônica, e conseguia dar uma enrolada, um bom tempo tinha se passado.**

"**Marguerite não se apoia muito em mim...." John disse para Marguerite – "...eu estou bêbado, e vamos nós dois pro chão." **

"**Mas eu estou me apoiando em você, justamente porque eu estou bêbada e não estou conseguindo me agüentar em pé." Os dois começaram a rir. **

"**Vamos sentar um pouco." John e Marguerite sentaram um ao lado do outro na mesa. Marguerite ficou olhando seus amigos dançando, Finn estava muito engraçada, mas se saía muito bem. Verônica era diferente, apresentava confiança e Malone parecia com dificuldade para acompanha-la, os dois faziam um belo casal. Challenger parecia um pouco envergonhado, Marguerite tinha certeza que ele já tinha dançado muito quando era jovem, Jessy estava muito feliz em passar aquele tempo só com ele. Marguerite encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Roxton.**

"**Eu estou cansada amor." John passou a mão no rosto dela.**

"**Quer ir embora, eu também estou cansado, depois daquela viajem ter que vir a uma festa..." Marguerite levantou a cabeça do ombro dele.**

"**Vamos, amanhã tem que acordar cedo." Marguerite e Roxton, se despediram de seus amigos, perguntaram se alguém queria carona, mas todos já haviam se resolvido então os dois foram para fora esperar Charles, que estava demorando a trazer o carro. O queixo de Marguerite começou a bater.**

"**Coloca o meu smoking." Marguerite colocou, e John pôs o braço em volta dos ombros dela, os dois ficaram bem juntinhos. – "Que demora do Charlie." **

"**Daqui a pouco ele está aí. Você está muito lindo, sabia?" Marguerite colocou as mãos no colarinho da camisa dele. Depois começou a rir. John teve a confirmação de que ela estava bêbada, porque ela sempre ria a toa neste estado.**

"**Que bom que você gostou." John colocou as mãos no bumbum dela. Não havia ninguém por perto, e o casaco do Roxton ficava tão grande nela, que não dava pra ver onde estavam as mãos dele. **

"**Você está muito safadinho..." Marguerite disse e começou a rir de novo. Roxton começou a beija-la nos lábios, e com pequenos beijos ele foi descendo até o pescoço dela, e começou a chupa-lo. Marguerite nem se mexia, ela estava de olhos fechados, só sentindo a boca de John em seu pescoço.**

"**HAM....HAM....HAM..." Marguerite e Roxton deram um pulo – "Nós já podemos ir Senhor." Charles deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Roxton pegou Marguerite pela mão e foi para o carro.**

"**Charlie, eu acho que você está com um problema na garganta. Se você quiser ir ao médico curar isso eu vou ser muito grato, sorte que eu não tenho problemas cardíacos."**

"**Você sabe garoto, que o culpado por minha garganta ser assim é você..." Charles se sentou ao volante.**

"**Explique isso melhor Charles!!!" Marguerite ficou curiosa.**

"**Pensa no que vai dizer Charles." **

"**Senhora, ele me fazia ficar do lado de fora do carro, esperando ele terminar o que queria fazer com as garotas dentro dele, e eu tinha que fazer um sinal assim 'HAM HAM' quando vinha alguém." Charles estava rindo e John estava ficando nervoso.**

"**Ah é? E o que mais?" Marguerite perguntou olhando para Roxton, que deu um sorriso sem graça.**

"**Dependendo de quantos 'HAM' tinha, ele sabia se era o pai dele, a mãe ou umas das outras namoradas." Roxton colocou a mão na testa.**

"**Oh, Ele tinha mais de uma namorada?"**

"**Senhora uma vez ele estava com quatro, imagina o trabalho que ele me deu." **

"**Estou imaginando." **

"**Charles vamos para casa!!!" Charles ligou o carro. – "Você não sabe ser discreto, não é? Pensei que nós tínhamos combinado, em manter segredo sobre estas coisas."**

"**Só mais uma perguntinha Charles. Quantos anos o John tinha?" **

"**Ahhh, uns dezessete, dezoito... por aí." O carro já estava andando. Marguerite chegou perto do ouviu do seu marido.**

"**Ainda bem que você era bem novinho, espero que você tenha se regenerado, porque se eu descobrir que você me traiu, eu corto o seu pinto fora." Marguerite fez um gesto de tesoura com os dedos que deixou Roxton arrepiado.**

"**Seu linguarudo, depois eu me acerto com você..." John disse para Charles. **

"**Ned, eu não posso ir com você para o hotel, eu já te disse." Verônica e Malone estavam se despedindo. Challenger, Jessy e Finn a estavam esperando dentro do carro. Leonard tinha ficado tão empolgado com Finn, que com o consentimento de Jessy, ela deu o endereço da casa deles para ele.**

"**Tudo bem, eu não vou insistir. Amanhã nós nos vemos?" Malone estava segurando as mãos dela.**

"**Sim, amanhã eu vou estar no escritório do Challenger, está bem?" Malone a beijou.**

"**Até amanhã então." Verônica foi para o carro e ficou dando tchau na janela, enquanto o carro partia. **

**Na manhã seguinte todos estavam acordando, Malone acordou sem problemas, e já estava se arrumando. Na casa de Challenger, com a agitação em que ele estava, não tinha como não levantar, com certeza seriam os que iam chegar primeiro. No caso de Marguerite e Roxton, não se podia dizer o mesmo.**

**De repente Roxton acordou desesperado, Marguerite o estava apertando em uma parte que não era muito boa ser espremida daquele jeito.**

"**Marguerite, Marguerite.... acorda!!!!" Ela parecia estar sonhando, foi só Roxton tentar tirar a mão dela, que ela apertou ainda mais, quase enfiando as unhas, Roxton achou melhor não mexer mais nela. – "Ai meu deus!!! Marguerite!!!" Ele a chacoalhou, Marguerite lentamente abriu os olhos.**

"**O que é?" Ela falou bem baixinho.**

"**Dá pra você tirar a mão daí?" Marguerite olhou para onde a mão dela estava. **

"**Oh, desculpa!!!" Ela soltou o 'equipamento' do seu marido e rapidamente Roxton foi com a mão para ver se estava inteiro. Ele respirou aliviado.**

"**Não faz mais isso..." Marguerite sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços dele. Roxton beijou a testa dela. – "Meu amor, eu sei que é muito bom ficar aqui deitado mas, nós temos que ir. Esqueceu? Meia hora antes no escritório do Challenger." Roxton tirou seu braço de baixo dela e levantou da cama. Marguerite deitou de bruços e abraçou o travesseiro. Roxton deu uma olhadinha para suas partes baixas e foi em direção ao banheiro. – "Mulher, eu já te disse que quando você quiser brincar com o meu amiginho, eu empresto ele para você, não precisa arrancar ele de mim." Marguerite o escutava – "E tem que brincar com carinho." John saiu do banheiro, vestido com uma cueca. Ele olhou para Marguerite que não se mexia, ela estava tampada até a cintura, e dava pra ver seu corpo nu. John deu uma chacoalhada na cabeça, para afastar os pensamentos impuros e foi até ela. – "Levanta Marguerite..." Ele passou a mão nas costas dela.**

"**Não John.... eu estou com sono..." Marguerite resmungou. Roxton tirou o lençol de cima dela. – "Ah amor, está frio." Ela se encolheu um pouco.**

"**Acho tão sexy esses furinhos que você tem nas costas." John beijou as marquinhas dela. – "Levanta minha branquela..." Ele estava dando pequenos beijos nas costas dela, e estava com uma mão no seu bumbum.**

"**Com você fazendo carinho em mim, ai que não da vontade de levantar..." **

"**Tá bom, eu paro..." Ele saiu de perto dela quase que num pulo – "Agora levanta!!!" **

"**Ah não amor, então me dá um beijo!!!!" Marguerite virou de frente para ele, e esticou os braços, para ele chegar perto dela. Roxton olhou para o pescoço dela com uma cara de assustado. Marguerite percebeu. – "O que foi John?" Roxton fez uma careta.**

"**Seu pescoço Marguerite..."**

"**O que tem o meu pescoço John?" Marguerite colocou a mão no pescoço, e antes mesmo de Roxton responder, ela pulou da cama e foi para frente do espelho mais próximo. Roxton só estava esperando ela reclamar. – "Meu Deus John... olha esse hematoma..." Ela chegou perto dele – "Olha o que você fez, você sabe que eu tenho a pele sensível, parece que não pensa..." Roxton só a observava andando pra lá e pra cá dentro do quarto, na verdade ele achava muito divertido quando ela dava estes ataques – é que eu vou tampar isso agora?" **

"**Você nunca ligou para isso..." **

"**Eu não estou mais no meio da selva seu....seu....selvagem." Ela deu uma empinada no nariz, virou de costas para ele, entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta. Roxton se jogou de costas na cama e ria tanto que só falta rolar. – "Ela levantou da cama bem rápido." John achou melhor não exteriorizar este pensamento, para Marguerite não ouvir e ficar ainda mais brava.**

"**Não demora aí no banheiro que eu quero entrar." **

"**Eu já vou sair..." Marguerite falou de dentro do banheiro um pouco mais calma – "John, vê se escolhe um vestido pra mim, aí dentro da mala, vou ter que usar alguma coisa pra tampar meu pescoço."**

"**Já vou pegar...." John colocou a mala em cima da cama, a abriu, pegou o vestido e colocou em cima da cama. Ele sentiu uma coisa dura no fundo da mala. – "Mag!!! Seu diário está aqui dentro da mala." Marguerite colocou a cabeça para fora. John mostrou o diário para ela.**

"**Estava dentro da mala? Mas como? Eu procurei em tudo e não achei.... pensei que tinha perdido no navio." Marguerite saiu do banheiro e foi até John. Ela pegou o vestido e começou a vestir. - "John, aquela foto que nós tiramos no navio está aí dentro, pode pegar se você quiser, deve estar nas últimas folhas..." Roxton abriu o diário e o folheou até achar a foto.**

"**Eu vou colocar esta foto num porta retrato quando nós formos para Avebury..." Roxton olhou para Marguerite – "Você está muito linda nessa foto." **

"**É? Você também..." Marguerite terminou de colocar o vestido, e John tinha entrado no banheiro. Marguerite estava pensando no que fazer com o seu pescoço e enquanto não se decidia, escolhia um chapéu.**

**CONTINUAAAA...... EEIAAAAA P........( Traduzam como quiser) **

**Review se não é greve de novo.....**


	9. Parte 9

"LONDON" 

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Não são meussssss..... que pena!!!!!!!!!!**

**WWWWWWWWWW**

**Parte 9**

"**Vocês são muito demoradas, daqui a pouco vou sem vocês." Challenger já estava parado na frente da porta. **

"**Calma George, nós já estamos indo... você está um velho rabugento sabia?" Jessy disse para o cientista.**

"**Pois andem logo...." Ele abriu a porta e foi saindo, Jessy o seguiu e as garotas sairam correndo para ele não fechar a porta e deixa-las trancadas dentro de casa.**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Todos estavam no escritório de Challenger, meia hora antes das entrevistas, como combinado. Até Marguerite e Roxton chegaram no horário, Marguerite vestia uma echarpe, por cima de seu vestido cor de vinho, que ajudava a tampar seu pescoço, ela ainda usava um chapéu cujo o véu caía sobre seu rosto, e que chamava atenção para sua boca vermelha. Verônica estava abraçada a Malone que estava com uma pilha de diários ao seu lado. Finn estava impaciente, mexendo o tempo todo na roupa, que estava a incomodando. Roxton estava sentado sobre a mesa e Challenger estava em pé ao lado de Jessy olhando para eles.**

"**Pois muito bem, nós temos que decidir o que vamos e o que não vamos contar para eles..." Challenger iniciou. **

"**Eu acho que nós devemos contar tudo...." Malone disse.**

"**Pois eu acho que não, vocês já pensaram no que vai acontecer com aquele lugar caso eles venham a descobrir o que tem lá?" Verônica estava receosa.**

"**Eu já vi o que vai acontece!!!" Finn disse – "E não gostei nem um pouco." **

"**Concordo com a Finn, nós estivemos lá George." Marguerite disse, John não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – "Eu acho que nós deveríamos contar só o essencial." **

"**Você está me pedindo para mentir Marguerite?" George deu uma arqueada na sobrancelha. – "A ciência é muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa." **

"**Não estou dizendo para mentir e sim omitir, e você sabe muito bem que nós não podemos falar dos dinossauros. Vão destruir aquele lugar se descobrirem o que tem lá, George." Marguerite foi até Roxton e ficou em pé entre as pernas dele.**

"**Eu concordo com a Marguerite, Challenger. Sobre a Finn, nós não vamos poder contar, quem vai acreditar que ela veio do futuro? Verônica também esta descartada. E os dinossauros também, acho que você já vai ter bastante prestígio falando somente das plantas e de suas experiências." Challenger deu um sorriso sarcástico.**

"**Ora seus tolos, eu fui atrás de dinossauros, não de plantas e experimentos. Eu vou ficar desacreditado por todos."**

"**Eu concordo com o Challenger, não fui para aquela floresta para voltar de mãos vazias...."Malone falou pegando seus diários. Verônica olhou para ele como se não estivesse acreditando no que ele dizia. **

"**Ned, pense direito. Você está falando da minha casa...."**

"**Sua casa é aqui agora Verônica, comigo."**

"**Não Ned, eu não vou ficar aqui com você. Eu vim com a condição de voltar para lá." Ela saiu de perto dele – "E se você continuar com isso está.... está tudo acabado entre nós!!!!" Verônica saiu do escritório batendo a porta, nem ela mesma sabia para onde estava indo, só queria sair dali. O primeiro impulso de Malone foi ir atrás dela mas resolveu ficar. Marguerite parou na frente de Challenger e olhou em seus olhos.**

"**Não conte comigo Challenger!!!" Marguerite foi atrás de Verônica.**

"**Lamento George!!!!" Roxton se levantou.**

"**Roxton, você vai ser lembrado como o grande caçador." **

"**Acho que está bom como está amigo." Ele foi atrás da mulheres e Finn foi com ele.**

"**Você vai perder todos os seus amigos assim George." Jessy saiu do escritório.**

"**Você está comigo Malone?" **

"**Desculpe Challenger, eu vou atrás da Verônica. A não ser que você aceite o que eles querem. Ai eu fico aqui... Desculpe eu mudei de idéia." Malone ia sair.**

"**Espera!! Tudo bem vamos contar só o que eles querem. Eu prefiro a amizade de vocês." Malone foi até Challenger e deu um tapinha em suas costas.**

"**É assim que se fala!!! Vamos atrás deles, onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?" Os dois foram atrás de seus amigos.**

**&&&&&&&**

**Verônica estava agarrada a Marguerite e não conseguia parar de chorar. Marguerite estava tentando consolar sua amiga. **

"**Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo Marguerite." Marguerite passava a mão na cabeça dela.**

"**Ele ama você Verônica, tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar atrás em sua decisão." Os cinco estavam parados na calçada. Verônica ainda estava chorando abraçada a Marguerite, quando Malone e Challenger chegaram até eles.**

"**Verônica me desculpe. Eu não vou falar mais nada." Verônica olhou para ele. Ela limpou as lágrimas. – "Eu fui um idiota." Verônica o abraçou.**

"**Não faz mais isso Ned." **

"**Eu acho que posso te fazer uma pergunta agora...." Malone colocou uma mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha – "Verônica...." Ele estava um pouco nervoso, e sua mão tremia. – "Verônica... você quer se casar comigo?" Ele abriu a caixinha, e Verônica pode ver o anel de ouro com uma pedra de diamante em cima. **

"**Po!!!! Mó irado..." Finn como sempre não conseguia ficar de boca fechada. Verônica não respondeu, ela abraçou Malone.**

"**Isso é um sim?" Verônica olhou para Marguerite que estava sorrindo para ela.**

"**Sim!!! Eu vou me casar com você Edward Malone." Verônica o beijou no rosto e estendeu a mão para ele colocar o anel. **

"**Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo." Os dois se beijaram.**

"**Eh garoto experto!!!" Roxton pegou a mão de Malone – "Parabéns!!!" Ao mesmo tempo Marguerite e Verônica se abraçavam. As duas choravam como se fossem crianças. Para Marguerite era como se ela estivesse vendo sua irmã mais nova se casar.**

"**Você tem sorte!!!" Marguerite disse para ela e depois a beijou na testa.**

"**Você também!!!" As duas riram. **

"**Se você quiser pode casar hoje."**

"**Acho que não Marguerite, eu vou esperar mais um pouco. Hoje é o seu dia. Mais um não é?" Jessy foi cumprimentar Verônica.**

"**Tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz." Verônica sorriu.**

"**Espero que sim..." Verônica olhou para Malone que estava sendo cumprimentado por Challenger. Finn e Verônica olharam uma para outra, soltaram um grito e depois se abraçaram.**

"**Ahhhhhhh, eu não acredito migaaaaaa, você vai se casar..." Finn disse para ela – "E você deu sorte. Ele é muito gatinho...."**

"**Ei, como você mesma diz....fica ligada."**

"**Que isso, eu já to de olho em outro." **

"**Estou brincando Finn." As mulheres riram. John chegou perto de Verônica.**

"**Ei Ned, posso dar um beijo na sua garota?" Marguerite olhou para ele.**

"**Você tem que pedir é pra mim John." Marguerite se manifestou.**

"**E ai dona ciumenta, posso beijar a Verônica?"**

"**Pode, mais bem rapidinho." Verônica sorriu. John a beijou no rosto.**

"**Parabéns..." ele cochichou no seu ouvido – "Deixa ele pensar que manda as vezes..." **

"**Claro que sim." Os dois começaram a rir.**

"**Pois bem pessoal, vamos as entrevistas." Challenger disse e todos foram para coletiva.**

**CONTINUAAA..... Esse Cap. Ficou mais curto não adianta xingar, espernear, bater o pé, que o capítulo não vai esticar. So estica cum review...**


	10. Parte 10

"LONDON" 

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. **

**Para as choronas de plantão – entenda-se Lady F, Aline, Si, Nessa, Jessica e todo o comboio – aqui esta mais um cap. Espero que gostem. Deixem review, se não nem na base da chantagem, coisa que a Aline é mestre.**

**Beijos.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Parte 10**

"**Professor Challenger!!! Quer dizer então que não havia nada lá? Só algumas plantinhas? Acho que Arthur Summerlee se sentiria realizado ao ver seu fracasso." O salão estava lotado de jornalistas um deles se levantou e perguntou mais rápido do que os outros.**

"**Creio que os botânicos não chamariam de "plantinhas". São plantas extintas e de tamanha importância. E eu e Arthur Summerlee nos tornamos bons amigos, e posso lhe afirmar senhor, que ele tinha muito orgulho das tais plantas." Challenger, Malone, Marguerite e Roxton estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, num tablado um pouco mais elevado que os jornalistas.**

"**Senhorita Krux!! Você não se arrependeu de ter empregado seu dinheiro em uma coisa sem propósito?"**

"**Não, eu...." **

"**Isto tem a ver com o fato de você ser amante do Lord Roxton?" **

"**Você só financiou a expedição por causa dele?" **

**Marguerite começou a ser bombardeada pelos jornalistas, e ficou sem reação, eram várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. A vontade de responder com palavras não muito bonitas, era tamanha a sua raiva, porém ela estava pensando no que iriam por nos jornais a seu respeito se ela fizesse isto. Marguerite olhou para John a seu lado. Roxton no mesmo instante deu uma batida na mesa com o punho fechado, todos pararam de falar e olharam para ele.**

"**Eu respondo as perguntas agora!!! O motivo pelo qual Marguerite financiou a expedição não vem ao caso, poço lhes afirmar que não foi por mim, e segundo, podem chama-la de Lady Marguerite Roxton, MINHA ES-PO-SA, e se quiserem um documento que prove isto, eu posso pregar um, na testa de cada um de vocês. Com licença." John pegou Marguerite pela mão e a tirou do salão, flashs vinham na direção deles. **

"**Bom colegas, se vocês não sabem fazer reportagens, nós terminamos por aqui." Malone e Challenger se levantaram.**

"**Esperem só mais uma pergunta!!!!" Alguns protestaram, mas não teve volta. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Depois das entrevistas, e do casamento, todos haviam se despedido, Marguerite e Roxton tinham ido para o hotel buscar suas coisas para ir para Avebury. Malone e Verônica tinham ido dar um passeio e iam almoçar juntos. Para a surpresa de Finn, Leonard a estava esperando após as entrevistas e a convidou para dar um passeio com ele, Challenger não gostou muito da idéia, mas a Senhora Challenger sempre mente aberta, achou a idéia ótima, e incentivou Finn a ir com Leonard, contanto que eles não demorassem a voltar. **

"**Ai Ned, eu acho que vou explodir de tanta felicidade." Verônica estava segurando o braço de Malone, Ned a beijou no rosto, enquanto eles andavam até um restaurante.**

"**Eu também estou muito, mas muito feliz. Na hora que você aceitou, eu quase tive um treco." Ele fez uma careta – "E eu acho que nós vamos ser muito felizes..."**

"**Você quer mesmo morar no platô Ned, ou só está fazendo isso para me agradar?" Verônica olhou séria para seu futuro marido, mil coisas passavam na cabeça dela, além do medo de que ele desistisse.**

"**Eu vou porque eu quero Verônica..." Ele passou a mão no rosto dela – "Você não notou o quanto gosto de dinossauros?" Os dois riram, e Verônica encostou a cabeça do ombro dele.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"**Marguerite, quer sair desse banheiro?" Roxton ficou olhando para porta para ver se ela abria, Marguerite já estava lá a quase meia hora, e os dois tinham que ir para Avebury. – "Marguerite!!!! Acho que não tem tantas coisas boas ai dentro pra você não querer sair mais...." **

"**Tem sim, esse espelho maravilhoso..." John sentou na cama e deu uma bufada. – "... e essa banheira onde nós acabamos de fazer amor." John levantou da cama, estava ficando impaciente. Ele foi até a porta e forçou o trinco para ver se ela abria, vendo que ainda estava trancada, ele deu uma batida na porta.**

"**Mag, sai daí de dentro, você está muito estranha amor. Vem aqui me dizer o que aconteceu..." Ele esperou um tempo, e não ouviu nenhum barulho. De repente a porta se abriu e Marguerite saiu de lá de dentro e o abraçou, ela estava o segurando tão forte, que, nem que ele fizesse muito esforço ia conseguir solta-la, Marguerite colocou a cabeça na linha do pescoço dele, para que ele não pudesse olhar para o rosto dela. – "O que foi Marguerite?" Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela.**

"**Eu não quero conhecer sua mãe John!!!" **

"**Por que? É aquela estória ainda, de que ela não vai gostar de você?" **

"**Ela não vai gostar de mim John, e se ela não gostar de mim você também não vai mais gostar, e eu não quero ficar sem você. E depois daquela entrevista... o que eu vou dizer para ela" **

"**Que isso Marguerite, eu nunca abandonaria você por causa da minha mãe. É claro que ter a aprovação dela vai ser muito bom, mas se não for assim, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, nada pode mudar o que existe entre nós. E até nós chegarmos lá ainda não vai ter nada nos jornais e se tivesse não iria ter nada de mais. Você está com medo de uma velhinha indefessa?" John sorriu mas Marguerite não.**

"**Mães não são indefessas John... e se ela descobrir que eu sou órfã, que eu não sei nem meu sobrenome?" **

"**Marguerite olha pra mim!!!!" Marguerite lentamente afastou a cabeça do ombro dele, John colocou a mão no rosto dela. – "Seu sobrenome é Roxton amor, e nós não precisamos contar para ela que você viveu em um orfanato, se você não quiser. E eu já prometi que nós vamos achar sua certidão de nascimento não foi?" Ela assentiu. – "Então deixa isso para lá, vai dar tudo certo."**

"**Eu estou me sentindo uma adolescente John, eu nunca precisei conhecer a mãe de ninguém antes, nem a minha..." Ela estava muito triste e John tinha percebido.**

"**Pára Mag, nós temos que ir." Ele a beijou – "Não adianta ficar mexendo no passado amor, você mesma me disse que nós temos que olhar para frente. Pensar no bebê que nós vamos ter... nas viagens que vamos fazer. O que você me diz?" Ela sorriu para ele – "Nunca esqueça que eu amo e sou completamente apaixonado por você. Agora nós vamos. Minha mãe está esperando." Marguerite deu uma resmungada, mas John a puxou pela mão e os dois foram.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Finn havia chego na casa de Challenger, um pouco depois da uma da tarde. O motorista de Leonard, a havia levado para lá, juntamente com o garoto. Ela parecia ter visto um passarinho verde, de tanta felicidade. Jessy olhou para ela, que estava olhando o teto sentada no sofá.**

"**O que aconteceu Finn?" **

"**Leonard me pediu em namoro....e eu aceitei, ele disse que tinha que pedi para os meus pais também, eu disse que não precisava e que eu não tinha mais meus pais, mais ele disse que tinha que pedi pra alguém, e eu disse que ele podia pedi pra senhora e pro Challenger. Ele vai vir aqui amanhã."**

"**Oh minha querida, mas é claro que eu vou aprovar seu namoro, eu vou fazer um almoço para ele amanhã. Você gostou mesmo dele não é?"**

"**Sim, ele é tão gatinho. Ele disse que eu falo meio estranho, mas que isso é um charme.... ai, ele beija muito bem." Jessy começou a rir da disposição da garota para dizer as coisas.**

"**E vocês já se beijaram?" **

"**Mas é claro, eu tive que fica com ele para ve se eu queria namora..."**

"**Tudo bem, só não conta isso para o George..."**

"**Tá..." A garota estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – "Ah, como eu to adorando esse lugar, e não vejo a ora de contar pra Vê..." Jessy passou a mão nos cabelos dela.**

"**Está com fome?" **

"**Eu já comi um rango, o Leonard pagou comida pra mim." **

"**Ohh, então esta bem. Acho que daqui a pouco a Verônica está de volta, eu vou lá falar com o George." Jessy beijou a testa de Finn e saiu da sala, a garota voltou a mesma posição de antes.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Avebury, só em ouvir esta palavra, Marguerite estremecia dos pés a cabeça, mas agora não havia mais como desistir. O carro havia parado em frente ao portão de folha dupla, da propriedade dos Roxton, que era enorme, o muro, não dava para ver onde terminava, e também era muito alto, onde as únicas coisas que conseguiam subir por ali eram as plantas que estavam espalhadas pelo muro. Marguerite colocou a cabeça para fora do carro para ver melhor. Quando o carro estava entrando na propriedade Marguerite não pode acreditar na grandeza do lugar, ela segurou na mão de Roxton e olhava para todos os lados. O carro foi em direção a mansão dos Roxton, que era linda e muito, mas muito grande, se viam muitas janelas, e uma escada de poucos degraus, onde no termino havia uma porta também de folha dupla. Marguerite ficou de boca aberta, mais ao longe, dava para ver o estábulo, haviam muitas árvores e flores, um jardim lindo, se via alguns montanhas e pequenos morros...**

**Continuaaaaaaa........... paradinha roxa ai em baixo (apertem e mandem ver)**


	11. Parte 11

"**LONDON"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: HUMMMM.... Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. **

**Para todas Fanficmaníacas que lêem minhas Fics**

**Adoro todas vocês sem exceção.**

**Beijinhus de Floripa, continuem lendo.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Parte 11**

"**Até onde vai John?" Marguerite perguntou sem olhar para ele, era tudo tão lindo que ela tinha medo que fosse um sonho.**

"**Pra falar a verdade, nem eu mesmo sei, está vendo aquelas montanhas? Depois de lá, ainda tem muita terra." **

"**Meu Deus John, pra que isso tudo?" **

"**Eu é que sei!?!?! Já era nosso quando eu nasci." O Carro parou na frente da mansão, Marguerite olhou para seu marido. – "Respira fundo meu amor, e vamos lá."**

"**Como eu estou?" Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos e deu uma puxadinha no vestido.**

"**E você ainda pergunta?" **

"**John...." Charles estava esperando com a porta do carro aberta.**

"**Está linda. Vamos?" Roxton saiu do carro e ajudou Marguerite a sair. Ela não largou mais a mão dele, e John sentia ela tremer, Roxton nunca tinha visto Marguerite daquele jeito, e não sabia muito o que fazer. Roxton foi abrir a porta e antes mesmo dele colocar a mão na maçaneta a porta se abriu. Uma senhora o olhou com um sorriso enorme, ela tinha uns sessenta e poucos anos, mas estava bem conservada. Os cabelos dela eram castanhos, com algumas mexas brancas, que a deixavam mais bonita com a idade, seus olhos verdes se destacavam. O tempo havia sido bom com ela.**

"**Meu filho!!!!!" A senhora Roxton abraçou seu filho, que a abraçou com a mesma intensidade. Depois Lady Roxton, beijou John, em todas as partes de seu rosto. – "Oh, como eu estava com saudades, você está inteiro?" ela o pegou pelo braço e o virou de costas e o olhou de cima abaixo para ver se estava tudo no lugar, depois o virou de frente novamente. – "Seu safado. Não faz mais isso com a sua mãe...você nunca mais vai sair de perto de mim...." Ela abraçou Roxton novamente.**

"**Eu também estava com saudades mãe!!!!" **

"**Você se alimentou direitinho no meio da selva? Lavou atrás das orelhas?" Ela puxou as orelhas dele, para olhar atrás.**

"**Mãe, pára, a senhora está me envergonhando." John fez um sinal com a cabeça para onde Marguerite estava, ela estava parada segurando as próprias mãos. Senhora Roxton olhou para ela e sorriu. – "Mãe, esta é Marguerite, minha esposa."**

"**Sua esposa?" Lady Roxton ficou séria. Marguerite ficou nervosa pensando que eles tinham colocado tudo a perder.**

"**Sim mãe." John colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Marguerite, que estendeu a mão para a senhora a sua frente.**

"**Prazer em conhecê-la Senhora Roxton." Lady Roxton abriu um sorriso enorme.**

"**Deixa eu te abraçar minha filha." A mãe de Roxton a abraçou, primeiramente Marguerite ficou sem reação, mas vendo que o abraço era verdadeiro, correspondeu. John estava sorrindo. Elizabeth segurou o rosto dela e depois lhe deu um beijo. – "Mas como você é linda, meu filho tem um bom gosto." **

"**Obrigada Senhora."**

"**Pode me chamar de Elizabeth, minha querida." E sorriu para Marguerite novamente. Marguerite sorriu para ela. – "Mas você é muito bonita mesmo..." Elizabeth Roxton ficou no meio dos dois, e pegou cada um por um braço. – "Vamos tomar chá? Assim vocês me contam tudo o que vocês andaram fazendo( nem ti conto hehehehe), como se conheceram... Depois meu filho te mostra a casa. Vai ser tão bom ter vocês dois aqui comigo." Marguerite olhou para John sorrindo, e ele ficou muito feliz ao ver que ela estava mais aliviada.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **

**Meio dia, do dia seguinte.... Leonard chegou na casa de Challenger, Finn abriu a porta.**

"**Oi!!!!" Finn deu selinho nele. – "Quem é essa?" Finn estava falando da garota que o estava acompanhando,**

"**Oi Finn, esta é minha irmã Alex, meus pais não puderam vir e ela queria te conhecer." A garota de cabelos castanhos e longos, sorriu para Finn, que logo se simpatizou com ela. A garota tinha praticamente a mesma idade de Finn.**

"**Prazer em conhece-la." Alex estendeu a mão pra ela.**

"**Legal te conhece também." Finn segurou a mão dela – "Vocês não vão entrar?" **

"**Com licença!!!" Leonard disse e os três entraram na casa.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Marguerite estava sentado no sofá com um livro na mão, John chegou por trás dela e lhe beijou no pescoço.**

"**Oi amor!!!!"**

"**Oi John! Por que você me deixou sozinha? Você saiu de manhã cedo e só voltou agora. E nem me acordou." Roxton se sentou ao lado dela. **

"**Eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver aqui mesmo, e resolvi te deixar dormindo." Ele pegou a mão dela – "Você ficou sozinha?"**

"**Não sua mãe ficou aqui comigo. Ela é um amor John... Ela me acordou... que vergonha." Roxton sorriu – "E depois nós tomamos café juntas, e conversamos a manhã toda, até que ela foi ver o almoço."**

"**E do que vocês falaram?'' **

"**De você." **

"**E o que vocês falaram de mim?" **

"**Não interessa John, mas ela me disse que estava muito feliz por você ter desencalhado."**

"**Eu não estava encalhado. Eu não tinha achado ninguém importante pra me casar antes." Marguerite o abraçou.**

"**Ai que lindo amor, isso quer dizer que eu sou importante."**

"**É... do que mais vocês falaram?"**

"**Ela me disse que quer ter um neto e que eu sou a única esperança dela. Jogou todo o peso em cima de mim." **

"**Ahh, mas você contou a ela que nós já estamos tentando?" **

"**Até parece John, não vou falar dessas coisas com a sua mãe. Ahhh olha isso..." Marguerite abriu o livro.**

"**Olha!!!! Meu álbum de fotos...." John olhou a fotos, e apontou para uma em especial. – "Essa aqui foi no aniversário do William, ele sempre foi maior do que eu, e eu ficava irritado com isso, até que um dia ele parou de crescer e eu fiquei maior que ele." John virou a página. – "Esse é o senhor Robinson." A foto tinha John com um chapéu de cowboy, em cima do pônei, com o peito estufado fazendo posse. **

"**Olha você que engraçado amor, até que você era bem bonitinho."**

"**Esse é meu pai...." John com o pai dele, Lord Roxton tinha um ar sério, mas passava uma impressão boa, de uma pessoa honesta.**

"**Meu deus John, você é a cara dele." **

"**Eu sei disso, agora fecha esse livro e me dá um beijinho bem gostoso, que eu estava com saudade, de tarde eu tenho uma surpresa..." Marguerite colocou o livro no lado do sofá que estava vazio. Ele foi chegando bem devagarinho, e encostou sua boca na dela, os dois deram pequenos beijos, até que deram espaços para suas línguas brincarem uma com a outra. Os dois estavam em um beijo profundo e molhado, parecia que nunca ia terminar. Ao precisar recobrar o fôlego, Marguerite encostou a cabeça no ombro de Roxton e ficou mexendo nos cabelos da nuca dele, ficou sentindo o cheirinho dele, e dando beijinhos em seu pescoço. Quando Roxton estava distraído, Marguerite encostou a boca no pescoço dele e soprou, Roxton se encolheu todo ao sentir cócegas. Marguerite desatou a rir. Roxton vendo a criancice começou a rir também. **

"**Ah, mas agora você vai ver..." Marguerite correu para um lado do sofá antes que Roxton pudesse pega-la.**

"**Era brincadeira amor!!!!" Ficou cada um de um lado do sofá, cada vez que Marguerite ameaçava ir para um lado John também ia, os dois estavam se acabando de tanto rir. Marguerite tentou correr para a porta, mas antes mesmo que ela chegasse lá, John a pegou pela cintura, e chegou a levanta-la do chão. Ele a derrubou no chão, e com uma única mão ele conseguiu segurar os duas mãos dela. John puxou a blusa dela para cima, e começou a soprar sua barriga. Marguerite não sabia se ria ou se gritava, e então estava fazendo os dois, Roxton também ria muito.**

"**Pede pinico Marguerite." **

"**Não!!!!" Ela dizia em meio aos risos. E John continuava a fazer cócegas nela.**

"**Pede Marguerite!!!!" **

"**Nunca!!!!" Os músculos do abdome dela já estavam começando a doer de tanto rir. Os dois estavam tão descontraídos que não notaram os passos rápidos da mãe de Roxton entrando na sala.**

"**Mas o que é isso? Vocês estão se matando? Você está batendo nela John?" Elisabeth falou com uma cara assustada. John levantou a cabeça para olhar sua mãe, Marguerite deu uma virada de cabeça de onde estava e só conseguiu ver os pés dela. Os dois pararam de rir, John a soltou, e levantou, se recompondo, Marguerite puxou sua blusa para tampar sua barriga, tudo isso numa fração de segundos. Os dois ficaram um ao lado do outro e estavam tentando conter o sorriso.**

"**Eu não estou batendo nela mãe, nós só estávamos brincando." **

"**Nós só estávamos brincando..." Marguerite confirmou o que John estava falando. Elisabeth percebeu os sorrisos nos rostos deles. E sorriu também. **

"**Vocês parecem duas crianças. Duas pessoas desse tamanho. Vocês sempre fazem isso?" **

"**Só quando dá vontade." Marguerite respondeu.**

"**Isso quer dizer sempre Mãe." Elisabeth sorriu.**

"**O almoço já vai ser servido crianças." **

"**Nós já vamos mãe."**

"**Não demorem." Elisabeth deixou os dois sozinhos na sala.**

"**Onde nós paramos? Ah, eu estava te dando o troco." John a beliscou.**

"**Aiii, seu safado não vale...." Marguerite beliscou ele também. Roxton tentou se desviar da mão dela, mas não conseguiu.**

"**Ninguém diz o que vale ou não." Ele puxou o cabelo dela.**

"**Pára!!!" Marguerite começou a dar tapas no braço dele. John segurou as mãos dela e começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço. Marguerite começou a rir. – "Vamos almoçar John!!!" **

**CONTINUAAAA huahuahuahuhauhua....**

**Reviewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Parte 12

"**LONDON"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Lálalalalalala La-la-la não são meus. E aquela ladainha toda.**

"**espero que gostem migas e me deixem review"**

**Bjos Lady Carol **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **

**Parte 12**

"**Então quer dizer que você quer namorar a Finn?" **

"**Sim senhor!!!" Leonard respondeu a Challenger, estavam todos sentados nos sofás da sala. Challenger estava em frente a ele.**

"**E o que você tem a oferecer a ela?" **

"**Eu acho que não posso oferecer, nada mais que eu mesmo...." O garoto sorriu e Finn também. Challenger não sorriu.**

"**Não era disso que eu estava falando." **

"**Po, Challenger, eu quero namora com ele ta bom!!!" Finn levantou do sofá.**

"**Tem certeza menina?" Challenger também se levantou e todos os outros o acompanharam.**

"**Tenho...." Finn segurou a mão de Leonard.**

"**Tudo bem então, mas eu vou te avisando que se você fizer alguma coisa...." Leonard ficou com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso radiante.**

"**Obrigada senhor!!!" Leonard estendeu a mão para ele, Challenger relutante aceitou o cumprimento.**

"**Eu vou resolver algumas coisas..." Challenger saiu da sala deixando Jessy, Finn, Alex e Leonard sozinhos.**

"**Oh, que bom minha querida." Jessy abraçou e beijou Finn.**

"**Obrigada senhora por ajudar meu irmão..." Alex disse.**

"**Não foi nada, eu vou deixar vocês ai conversando, esta bem?" Jessy saiu da sala deixando os três jovens ali, que imediatamente sentaram no sofá e começaram a falar.**

"**Viu como deu certo..." Finn disse para Leonard. **

"**Eu acho que Challenger não gostou de mim...." Alex começou a rir.**

"**Que isso mano, ele aparenta ser uma pessoa boa. Mas é muito protetor, e você tocou na ferida dele." Os três começaram a rir.**

"**A sempre filosófica Lê." Disse Leornard.**

"**Tu acerto em cheio Alex..."**

"**É só começar a observar o jeito das pessoas Finn. E pode me chamar de Lê se quiser, você é quase minha irmã agora, embora você conheça meu irmão a apenas um dia." Os três riram novamente. **

"**Gostei de você Lê!!!!" A garota do futuro sorriu para Alex.**

"**Eu também te adorei Finn, acho que nós vamos ser ótimas amigas."**

"**Vocês não querem dar uma volta?" Leonard perguntou.**

"**Claro!!!" As duas garotas se deram os braços e foram para a porta deixando Leonard para trás. "Ihhh, já estou vendo tudo." Leo pensou.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **

**Roxton estava esperando Marguerite voltar do quarto, já que ele tinha pedido para ela trocar de roupa, ela foi vestir calça e botas, e já estava desconfiando para que aquilo tudo. John havia dito que tinha uma surpresa para ela, mas que surpresa seria esta? Roxton estava ao pé da escada a esperando. A escada era em "T" olhando para a parede no topo da escada se via quadros com os homens e mulheres da família Roxton, indo para o lado esquerdo, havia os quartos de Roxton e seu irmão, mais alguns quartos que não eram usados, banheiros, a sala preferida de Roxton onde estavam seus troféus de caça e suas armas, e um quarto de brinquedos, para o outro lado haviam o quarto dos pais de Roxton, um quarto onde ele e Marguerite estavam alojados agora, que por sinal eram enormes, uma sala com um gramofone e muitos livros, e também alguns quartos de sobra (Parece uma hospedaria neh). John viu sua esposa descendo a escada, ela usava uma calça e botas pretas, uma blusa branca, ela estava com um casaco bege que ia até os joelhos, por causa do frio que estava fazendo, e os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, John adorava o jeito que o quadril dela balançava quando descia a escada e sorriu para ela.**

"**Vamos?" Roxton segurou a mão dela.**

"**Querido, o que é que você está aprontando?"**

"**Você vai ver meu amor...." Marguerite chegou com o rosto pertinho do dele.**

"**Beijinho!!!!!" Ele deu um selinho nela. **

"**Te amo...." Marguerite, por mais que se fizesse de durona adorava ouvir que ele a amava, e ficava muito feliz.**

**Os dois saíram de mãos dadas pela porta, passaram pelo jardim e foram na direção do estábulo, ao chegar lá, John parou na frente de Marguerite.**

"**Fecha os olhos!!!!!" **

"**Ah, pra que isso John?"**

"**Fecha Mag." Ele mesmo colocou suas mãos na frente dos olhos dela.**

"**Já fechei..." John continuou com as mãos nos olhos dela. Ele chamou o cavalariço que já o estava esperando. O homem saiu do estábulo puxando dois cavalos. Um branco, e outro totalmente negro, não havia se quer uma mancha de outra cor neles. Os cavalos tinham uma pompa ao andar, e eram tão encorpados que transmitiam um ar de superioridade. O cocheiro parou com os cavalos na frente de Roxton e Marguerite, John colocou Marguerite em frente ao cavalo negro e se posicionou atrás dela.**

"**Pode abrir agora." Marguerite abriu os olhos e viu o belíssimo animal a sua frente. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.**

"**Que lindo John!" Ela esticou as mãos para encostar na cabeça do cavalo que se abaixo, e deixou ser acariciado.**

"**É seu... é um cavalo árabe Marguerite." Ela olhou para ele e depois novamente para o cavalo. - "Escolhe um nome, amor." Marguerite ficou um tempo olhando nos olhos do animal.**

"**Ramsés." O cavalo relinchou e cavou o chão com a pata direita. Marguerite e Roxton começaram a rir.**

"**Por que Ramsés, Marguerite?" Marguerite olhou para John.**

"**Não sei, foi o primeiro nome que apareceu na minha cabeça." Marguerite o abraçou. – "Obrigada, ele é lindo." **

"**Não fica elogiando muito, se não eu vou ficar com ciúmes."**

"**Você é muito mais bonito meu amor." Marguerite beijou o rosto dele. **

"**Ainda bem que você admite. Vamos dar um passeio?" **

"**Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar." John a ajudou a montar no cavalo. E depois subiu no seu.**

"**Vamos ver quem ganha!!!" John saiu com seu cavalo em disparada. Marguerite não perdeu tempo e foi atrás dele.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Verônica estava sentada na cama, no quarto de hotel de Malone. Ele estava tentando beija-la mais ela relutava.**

"**Pára Ned.... eu te disse que iria vir aqui só para ver onde você estava dormindo!!!! Nem uma coisa á mais." Ela levantou da cama. **

"**Mais você está muito chata Verônica, nós vamos nos casar, e você age como se nós nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes." **

"**Não importa se nós fizemos isso antes ou não. O que importa é que não vamos fazer isso agora. Você pode muito bem esperar um pouco mais. E eu quero ir embora agora." Ela foi em direção a porta.**

"**Espera!!! Tudo bem eu te levo, eu acho que posso agüentar mais um pouco." Verônica sorriu.**

"**Seu mentiroso!!! Vamos embora." E os dois saíram do quarto e foram para casa de Challenger.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Roxton e Marguerite estavam parando seus cavalos próximos a uma árvore bem grande, uma árvore muito antiga de raízes enormes. Havia uma toalha esticada no chão, com uma cesta em cima. Marguerite percebeu que John havia planejado bem mais do que apenas um passeio a cavalo.**

**O ar da tarde e a sombra da árvore tornavam o ambiente ainda mais agradável, além de estarem num ambiente particular a qualquer outra pessoa, se ouviam o barulho dos pássaros e se sentia o cheiro das flores, e a vista para o lago, a suas frentes, dava a impressão de uma pintura a óleo, uma grande pintura natural.**

**- "É lindo John." Os dois soltaram as rédeas de seus cavalos. Marguerite deu a mão para John e eles foram andando até a toalha.**

"**Olha ali o Sr. Robinson." John apontou para o pônei que estava pastando por ali. Marguerite sorriu. John estava aprontando alguma coisa, e ela estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que era. John deixou Marguerite sentada na toalha e foi até o pônei. Ele puxou o pônei até a frente de Marguerite. – "É seu esse cachecol menina?" Ele tirou um cachecol vermelho do bolso. Marguerite não estava entendendo o que ele estava fazendo.**

"**Que isso John?" Marguerite ficou parada olhando para ele.**

"**Você me deixou em desvantagem agora. Qual seu nome bela donzela? Esse cachecol não lhe pertence?" John conversava serio com ela. Marguerite resolveu fazer o jogo dele, para ver até onde ele ia.**

**CONTINUAAAAAA..................**

**HUAHAUHAUHAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHAU**


	13. Parte 13

"LONDON" 

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: Não são meus, embora o pensamento de que John Roxton poderia pertencer a mim não me deixa dormir a noite, aquele bíceps, aquele tórax...eh eh eh melhor vocês lerem esse tórax, quer dizer capitulo.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Parte 13**

"**É meu sim garoto engomado....." Marguerite puxou o cachecol da mão dele, ela ficou impressionada de como aquele cachecol parecia com o dela. – "....e eu não vou te dizer o meu nome, eu nem te conheço." Marguerite ficou de pé.**

"**Mas um motivo para me dizer. O que uma menina tão bonita está fazendo sozinha por aqui?" **

"**Eu...." Ela olhou pra ele – "Eu só estava passeando. Por que? Não pode?"**

"**Não, a não ser que você me diga seu nome....".**

"**Eu me chamo Marguerite. Marguerite Smith." John pegou a mão dela e beijou.**

"**Prazer em conhece-la senhorita Smith." John tirou o cachecol da mão de Marguerite e enrolou em seu pescoço. – "Não quero que pegue um resfriado por minha causa menina Marguerite." Os olhos de Marguerite se encheram de lágrimas. John a abraçou. – "Agora é como se nós tivéssemos nos conhecido aqui também meu amor." **

"**Eu não sei o que dizer John." Marguerite passava a mão no rosto de John, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Marguerite o beijou nos lábios. – "Eu te amo. Te amo. Como eu agradeço por ter te conhecido. Bem que eu queria que tivesse sido aqui, talvez metade das coisas ruins da minha vida não tivessem acontecido. Mas o que aconteceu comigo no passado, não parece existir quando eu olho para você, como você me faz sentir bem, quando eu sinto seu amor John..... como você torna tudo mais fácil. Quando você faz essas coisas..." Ela sorriu para ele – "Eu te amo, e nunca duvide, nunca."**

"**Eu não tenho duvidas meu amor...E você sabe que eu te amo. Por isso eu sempre faço algumas surpresinhas pra você. Agora vamos desfrutar deste ambiente. Aproveitar que nós estamos sozinhos." John a puxou pela mão e os dois sentaram na toalha. Marguerite sentou entre as pernas de John que a abraçou.**

"**Não pense que eu vou fazer sexo com você aqui, só por causa dessa surpresa." Marguerite estava com as mãos sobre as dele que estavam descansando em seu abdome. Roxton começou a rir.**

"**Puxa vida, que droga!!! Não deu certo o meu plano." Ele falou num tom bem sarcástico, e os dois riram juntos. – "Mas não pensa que você está liberada.... você vai ver quando chegar em casa." Ele falou no ouvido dela. Os dois se beijaram. Marguerite olhou para a cesta.**

"**Tem alguma coisa ali, ou é só de enfeite?"**

"**Vai ter que ir ver, tem coisas bem gostosas ali dentro."**

"**Ah não John, está tão gostoso aqui, abraçadinha com você."**

"**Então fica aqui comigo." John a abraçou mais apertado – "Depois vão achar a gente aqui, mortos de fome, com uma cesta de piquenique cheia de comida do nosso lado." Marguerite riu. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Dias haviam se passado. Lord e Lady Roxton estavam recebendo a visita de seus amigos em casa. Challenger não pode ir, disse que tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Verônica e Finn, tinham coisas para fofocar com Marguerite. Leonard havia ido junto, já que ele e Malone estavam se tornando amigos.**

**As mulheres estavam no quarto conversando, enquanto os rapazes estavam na sala, bebendo seus drinques e jogando conversa fora.**

**- "Não Marguerite, você disse que ia me ajudar..." Verônica disse a morena, as três estavam sentadas em cima da cama.**

**- "Mas eu já não estou te ajudando? Além do mais, são só alguns dias Verônica. Você não acha que eu vou perder a chance de ir pra França com John não é?" Marguerite se jogou de costas na cama.**

**- "Ai está bem... Eu te entendo, mas não demora pra voltar." Verônica olhou para Marguerite com cara de cachorro pedinte.**

**- "Pô vocês duas com esse papo..." Finn estava ficando entediada. **

**- "Verônica, depois do casamento você vai para o platô ou vai ter uma lua de mel primeiro?"**

**- "Nós ainda não decidimos..." Verônica se deitou ao lado de Marguerite, agora estavam as três deitadas na cama, de tão grande, que era elas cabiam e ainda sobrava espaço. – "Ah, Marguerite!!! E a gravidez?"**

**- "Shhhh, Verônica!!! Eu não sei se eu estou grávida ainda. Eu sei que as minhas regras atrasaram alguns dias, mas não quer dizer nada. Eu não quero criar falsas esperanças pro John. Você sabe que mês passado aconteceu o mesmo."**

**- "Tudo bem, desculpa! Mas se você estiver grávida, eu vou ser obrigada a ficar aqui até o bebê nascer. Eu tenho que ver a carinha do meu sobrinho." Marguerite levantou a cabeça e sorriu pra sua amiga.**

**- "Obrigada Verônica, eu vou adorar."**

**- "Ei,eu tava pensando numa coisa...." Disse Finn – todo esse papo de lua de mel e gravidez, eu lembrei de uma teoria que a gente tem no futuro. E eu queria sabe se é verdade."**

**- "O que Finn?" Marguerite se virou para ela, deitando de lado.**

**- "Bem, a gente tem uma teoria de que o tamanho do..." Ela fez um movimento com o dedo.**

**- "O que Finn? Do dedo?" Verônica perguntou.**

**- "Não Vê! Do pinto, do pênis, melhor amigo, terceira perna, ta ligada... do homem!?!" Marguerite e Verônica já estavam rindo.**

**- "O que é que tem Finn?" Marguerite ficou curiosa pra saber no que a garota estava pensando.**

**- "Dizem que é proporcional ao tamanho do pé, e a largura do pescoço. E então?" Marguerite e Verônica desataram a rir, Finn ficou seria esperando as duas. – "E então?"**

**- "E então Marguerite? Foi você que perguntou." Verônica não parava de rir, as três sentaram na cama.**

**- "Bem..." as loiras pareciam estar bem interessadas – "... essa teoria se aplica ao meu marido. E olha que o pé dele é 43 e o pescoço é bem largo." Verônica e Finn abriram a boca.**

**- "Ah, é isso tudo mesmo?" Finn perguntou.**

**- "É Finn, e muito mais." Marguerite ria que se acabava. –"E você Verônica?" Marguerite fez uma cara de cínica querendo dizer "Foi você que começou".**

**- "É... bom..." Verônica estava enrolando.**

**- "O que Vê? É tãoo ruim assim?" Finn começou a rir.**

**- "Não sua sem graça. Digamos que o pé dele é pequeno, porém o pescoço é bem grossinho." As três riram novamente.**

**- "Ai que saco. Se a teoria funciona com vocês duas, quer dizer que eu dei azar." Finn deitou na cama novamente,Marguerite e Verônica olharam para ela. – "Sabe eu não vi o do Leo ainda, mas ele tem o pescoço fino e o pé pequeno." Enquanto Finn fazia uma carreta, Marguerite e Verônica quase caiam da cama de tanto rir. **

**Continuaaaa............**


	14. Parte 14

"**LONDON"**

**Autor: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" **Eu quero agradecer a minha amiga Lê, que tentou me ajudar com esse capítulo, embora tenho ocorrido um probleminha e não tenha dado certo.**

**Esse capítulo esta uma porcaria, e embora eu esteja com muita vergonha de posta-lo, eu não tenho muita opção, porque faz séculos que eu não atualizo.**

**Talvez essa fic esteja acabando aqui, eu realmente estou sofrendo uma crise de criação. E não sei o que vou fazer, não sei se vai passar. Mas se passar eu com certeza vou continuar a escrever, pra fazer vcs apagarem esse cap. Terrível da memória.**

**Bjokas Lady Carol"**

**Parte 14**

**- "Jeffrey, você pode trazer mais Whisky por favor?" Roxton pediu mais bebida a seu mordomo, afinal os copos estavam ficando vazios.**

"**Sim senhor." Logo ele voltou com a garrafa de Whisky. E serviu a todos.**

"**Ei eu tenho uma dúvida será que vocês podem esclarecer pra mim?" Leonard perguntou, Malone e Roxton ficaram esperando ele continuar. – "Bem... tirando pela Finn e a Verônica as mulheres no meio da selva parecem ser muito bonitas, vocês conheceram mais alguma mulher lÿ" Malone e Roxton começaram a rir.**

"**Ih amigo nós conhecemos várias." Malone disse.**

"**Tinha uma aldeia que pelo amor de Deus, só tinha mulher e cada uma melhor que a outra." Disse Roxton.**

"**Leonard você precisava ver, elas andavam com as pernas de fora e com os seios praticamente a mostra. E o melhor, elas brigavam pelos homens." Malone falou entusiasmado. **

"**Sério? Como é que eu perdi isso."**

"**O Malone ficou com duas e eu fiquei com uma muito linda."**

"**Vocês..." **

"**Não deu, Marguerite e Verônica atrapalharam." Leonard começou a rir. **

"**Na verdade eu prefiro a Marguerite, entre todas aquelas mulheres. Ela é a mulher mais bonita do mundo."**

"**Olha o babão." Disse Malone.**

"**Hey, nem vem Malone que é só a Verônica estralar os dedos e você sai correndo atrás dela."**

"**Você é que acha, meu amigo."**

"**Eu não acho Malone, eu tenho certeza. Porque eu sei que se Marguerite fizesse isso comigo, eu também sairia correndo atrás dela."**

"**Pior que é verdade." Confessou Malone.**

"**Olha vocês dois que patéticos, apaixonados." Leonard tomava sua bebida.**

"**Vai acontecer com você também garoto." Roxton levantou do sofá. - "Vocês não querem dar um passeio a cavalo? Assim eu posso mostrar a propriedade a vocês." John perguntou a seus amigos.**

"**Eu topo." Malone foi o primeiro a se manifestar, Logo Leonard também aceitou.**

"**Nós podemos convidar as mulheres, disse John. – "Marguerite adora aquele cavalo."**

"**Marguerite tem um cavalo?" **

"**Sim, Ramsés, eu dei de presente pra ela. Ela tem um ciúme daquele bicho, ninguém pode montar nele, porque ela não deixa, e até porque o cavalo é leal á ela também."**

"**Está bem, vamos subir as escadas e ver o que elas estão fazendo."**

"**Vamos!" **

**Eles estavam com uma cara de que iam fazer alguma travessura. Quando chegaram na porta eles só escutavam as risadas de suas mulheres do outro lado. **

"**No três!" Disse John com a mão na maçaneta. Os três se preparam. – "Um... Dois ... Três!" O Três saiu mais alto e eles já estavam dentro do quarto gritando e as garotas já estavam cada uma indo para um lado, com o susto que tinham levado. Os homens não paravam de rir da cara que suas amadas tinham feito. Marguerite foi a primeira a se recuperar do susto indo em direção a John.**

"**Seu palhaço!" Ela disse sorrindo e se abraçou a ele. Depois Verônica e Finn fizeram o mesmo, cada uma indo até seu homem.**

"**O que vocês estavam aprontando que levaram um susto tão grande?" Malone beijou Verônica no rosto.**

"**A gente não tava fazendo nada." Finn segurou o braço de Leo.**

"**Nós viemos aqui pra convidar vocês para dar uma volta a cavalo." John estava com o braço em volta da cintura de Marguerite.**

"**É... a cavalo?" Marguerite saiu de perto dele. – "Eu não quero John." Marguerite estava pensando no bebê "E se eu estivar grávida?" Ela pensou "Não posso ariscar o meu bebê."**

"**Eu também não quero." Parecia que Verônica tinha captado os pensamentos de Marguerite.**

"**Por que? Eu quero ir." Finn disse. Marguerite e Verônica quase a fuzilaram com os olhos.**

"**É. Por que vocês não querem ir? Você adora andar a cavalo." John perguntou a Marguerite.**

"**Eu estou cansada John. Vocês podem ir." **

"**Eu não vou sem você Marguerite." Marguerite passou a mão no rosto dele.**

"**Tudo bem meu amor, eu quero conversar um pouquinho com sua mãe, vá se divertir um pouco, quando você voltar eu vou estar aqui te esperando." Ela deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios. John pensou um pouco.**

"**Tudo bem." John a beijou – "Está tudo bem com você não é?" Marguerite assentiu – "Então está bem, só espero que você não se una com a minha mãe contra mim." Marguerite sorriu.**

"**Não deixa ninguém montar no Ramsés."**

"**Pode deixar, tchau gata." Marguerite sorriu. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Marguerite e Elisabeth estavam na biblioteca conversando sobre vários assuntos, mas o que Marguerite gostaria mesmo de saber ainda não teve coragem de perguntar.**

"**Senhora Roxton eu queria saber.. é... quando a senhora ficou grávida... como é que..." Marguerite estava se enrolando toda.**

"**Você quer saber como é que eu tive certeza?" Elisabeth facilitou as coisas para ela.**

"**É." Marguerite estava um pouco envergonhada.**

"**Na verdade eu só soube como toda mulher sabe, minhas regras pararam de vir." Senhora Roxton olhou para Marguerite – "Mas você não precisa ter dúvidas, porque você está grávida." Marguerite abriu os olhos com espanto.**

"**Mas como a senhora sabe?"**

"**Eu vejo esse brilho nos seus olhos, o jeito como você faz as coisas. Você está prenha, minha querida." Marguerite começou a rir.**

"**Brilho nos olhos." Ela falou de um jeito sarcástico – "E eu estou agindo da mesma forma de sempre."**

"**Você não percebe meu anjo, mas os que estão a sua volta sim." Elisabeth segurou as mãos dela.**

"**Então a senhora acha que eu estou grávida?"**

"**Sem dúvida." Marguerite abriu um sorriso enorme. Elisabeth a abraçou. – "Você já contou pro meu filho?"**

"**Ainda não. Mas eu vou contar hoje mesmo. Ele vai ficar tão feliz." **

"**Tenho certeza que sim. Ele não fala em outra coisa, a não ser em ter um bebê com você." Marguerite se abraçou novamente a Elisabeth, ela estava sendo a mãe que Marguerite nunca tivera.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"**John, eu quero conversar com você um pouquinho." Marguerite estava sentada na cama, olhando pra Roxton enquanto ele se trocava pra ir dormir.**

"**O que foi? Teu algo errado? Alguma coisa te incomodando?"**

"**Não. Senta aqui perto de mim." John fez o que ela pediu. – "Nós temos tentado bastante ter um bebê..." John começou a rir.**

"**Nós tentamos todos os dias amor. Que tentar um pouco agora?" Ele ia pra cima dela, e Marguerite o empurrou e começou a rir.**

"**Hei, sossega. Eu ainda não terminei."**

"**Marguerite, olha, eu não quero que você fique pensando nisso. Se você não engravidar, pelo menos nós temos um ao outro. Eu não quero que você pense que é uma obrigação ou..."**

"**Agora que eu já estou grávida é que você me diz?" John ficou de boca aberta, não sabia o que fazer. – "Não vai dizer nada?"**

"**Eu não quero dizer nada. Eu só quero te abraçar." E foi o que ele fez. Ele a abraçava e a beijava. Marguerite sorria pra ele.**

"**Nós vamos ter um bebê John. Você vai ser papai."**

"**Eu te amo tanto Marguerite. Obrigado por fazer tão feliz."**

"**Eu também te amo John. E você também me faz muito feliz." Os dois trocaram um beijo longo e profundo. E não conseguiam mais tirar as mãos um do outro. Eles tiveram uma noite linda de amor, sabendo que em breve teriam uma adição na família.**

**Talvez Continue...**


End file.
